


Elijah Mikaelson Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: The Originals (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-09-17 02:25:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 23,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my fluff and smut imagines for Elijah Mikaelson





	1. Chapter 1

“Niklaus what is it that you want, I am rather busy and playing mother hen to you and Rebekah is cutting into the time I have left do finish it.” Elijah sighed as he strolled into the room.

“Do you know the circumstances that allow an original vampire to produce an offspring?” Klaus asked Elijah who rolled his eyes.

“During the full yellow or blood moon, facing north east during the peak of the winter or summer solstice.” A voice sighed from the living room.  
“Niklaus I do not have time for games.” Elijah groaned.

 

“Oh, brother this is not a game, in fact, this is your mess.” Klaus gestured to the living room where Elijah strolled in. “She’s your mess, to be more specific.”

“So, let me guess, witch, no a human abandoned by wolves?” Elijah chuckled as he sat opposite you.

“Look I dunno who you are but I just came so I could get the blood the loud blond chick promised.” You groaned.

“It would appear that (Y/N) was it darling?” He asked and you just rolled your eyes, to out of it to give a solid answer. “Is the daughter of and I’m quoting Rebekah’s version of information, some posh twat in a suit who’s like the first Mikaelson thingies.”

“Well that could easily be anyone.” Elijah watched you with amusement as he tried to determine if you were indeed his child.

“Where did my sister find you?” Klaus asked and you slowly opened your eyes.

“Some lady took me from the quarter, promised me blood better than that Josh guys and like took my blood away then did this weird thing with a bowl and fire.” You sighed.

“Rebekah was suspicious and went to look in on the witches, they’ve been quietly recently, turns out they tracked your daughter down and managed to get her here.” Klaus explained.

“If she was mine there would be clear side effects.” Elijah decided.

“Well I suggest giving the girl some blood to see if she’ll sober up and give us a straight answer, that’s where Rebekah went.” Klaus sighed, watching you fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

“Are you ready to go?” You asked Hayley who rolled her eyes and grabbed her jacket.

“I don’t see why we’re here.” She pointed out as you walked down the stairs with your sister.

“Because Rebekah is my friend.” You hummed, skipping through the hall to the car where Elijah was sat.

“Because you slept with her brother.” Hayley whispered.

You chuckled as Elijah opened the doors for you, eventually you all met at the park, Rebekah set a basket of food between you and Hayley. The group enjoying sting peacefully in the park, Klaus was sat across from you, sketching in a book lent on his lap, Elijah talked quietly with Hayley as you and Rebekah laughed and joked.

“What’s that noise?” Klaus asked suddenly, looking up from his book.

“We’re in a park Nicklaus be more specific.” Rebekah sighed as she glanced over at him from your sunbathing position.

“That whooshing sound.” Klaus growled. He’d been able to hear it all day, in fact he was sure he’d heard it several times before but he couldn’t place what it was or why he seemed so drawn to the sound.

“You can hear that to?” Rebekah asked. “Thank god, I thought I was going mad.” She chuckled and glanced at Elijah whose eyes landed on you.

“(Y/N), you said you’ve been feeling unwell recently.” Elijah muttered watching you carefully.

“Yeah but I think it was just flu or something.” You mumbled, feeling a little like a rabbit cornered by a fox the way they were watching you.

“She didn’t shift on the last full moon… she was just sick.” Hayley snapped and Klaus slowly shuffled towards you.

“That’s not the only reason a wolf wont shift, is it love?” Klaus asked as his warm hand moved to rest on your abdomen.

“What?” You sighed and looked down at his hand.

“She’s pregnant but… how?” Rebekah sighed as she lent closer to you so she could listen.

“Maybe we should go to the bayou and ask the wolves.” Hayley offered but Klaus sucked the air between his teeth and shook his head.

“No, this isn’t something werewolves will know about… unfortunately this will be witch business.” He growled, gently caressing your stomach as he watched you, the sketchpad falling between you to reveal several drawings of you.


	3. Chapter 3

“Elijah!” You complained and wriggled about in your seat, his hand reached out to stop your fidgeting but returned to hold the book he was invested in. “Stop ignoring me!” You gently poked hi with your toe and he glanced at you.  
“(Y/N) I am trying to read can you not entertain yourself for a while?” He sighed and you pouted.  
“Fine.” You sat still for a few minutes and watched him, he started to smile, knowing you were hoping he’d be finished in a few minutes.

After a few minutes, you flopped across his lap and started tugging his tie. When he didn’t put down his book you started to untuck his shirt, slowly teasing his belt through the loops. When he continued to ignore you, you ran his tie through your fingers, loosening your robe so he could see what you were wearing underneath.

“I’m going to go upstairs.” You hummed and slowly slid off Elijah’s lap, throwing the robe on the floor, knowing his eyes were glued to you.  
You knew he’d follow you up, you also knew that if you wanted him to stay upstairs with you and forget his book, you’d have to get yourself in trouble. You moaned loudly as you skimmed your hands down to your panties and slid them to your ankles.  
“(Y/N), What do you think you’re doing?” Elijah asked and you pouted as your legs fell open and your fingers moved in teasing circles.

“Touching myself” You sighed and he let out a low chuckle.  
“You know you’re not supposed to, if you continue I will have to punish you.” He sighed and leant on the doorway.

“You will?” You sighed and pressed a little harder, gasping as a jolt ran through you.

“(Y/N).” Elijah warned but you ignored him, your fingers slowly moving to your heat which caused him to growl and cross the room, stooping over the bed as he caught your hands and moved the above your head. “I didn't give you permission to touch yourself, you know what happens when you don't listen to me, don’t you?"

“Maybe.” You mumbled and wrapped your legs around his waist. “But I might have forgotten.”

“Are you trying to get a rise out of me?” He chuckled and you smiled, turning so you could hide your face from him.

You slowly moved your hips, rubbing against him in an attempt to finish what you’d started which caused him to growl. Elijah tugged you up off the bed and span you around, bending you over the edge of it as he tugged off his tie and gripped your wrists.

“I told you, you’d be punished.” Elijah growled as he bit your ear lobe.

“I know, but I wasn’t listening.” You hummed and he roughly tied your wrists behind your back, his hand caressed your ass before he came down with a hard, shar slap.

“What are the rules Sweetheart?” He growled and you pushed back a little, grinding against his crotch instead of answering. “I was going to be kind, give you a fun punishment because I’ve been ignoring you all morning but now…”

“What’re you going to do ‘Lijah?” You asked innocently and he let out a low chuckle.

“Punish you sweetheart.” You felt him lift you and suddenly he’d moved you to the other end of the bed, securing your hands to the headboard with your back against it.

“I promise I’ll be good ‘Lijah.” You hummed as he bent down to kiss you.

“You will, I suppose it’d be cruel to play with you.” He sighed and kissed you harshly. “But you’ll never learn if I don’t punish you.”

You watched as he walked into his wardrobe, returning with something in his hands. He sat next to you, his hands stroking up your thighs as he kisses you, his fingers moving to tease over your core as he nibbled his way up your neck.

“Elijah!” You moaned when he pressed whatever he’d selected to torcher you with to your core and a delicious vibration ripple through you.

“Now that is a noise I like to hear.” Elijah praised and slowly slide your panties on, kissing you to distract from the fact that he’d set the toy as high as it could go before tugging your panties all the way up.

“Please.” You begged him as you fidgeted and tried to find a way to get the contact that you needed.

“But the is your punishment.” He muttered and stripped down walking across the room where the glass wall separated the bathroom and the bed room. He pressed the button below the light and the glass changed from opaque to clear as he climbed into the shower.

You watched enthralled as he pleased himself, the water flowing over him and his hands teasing over himself all rolled into one lust filled haze. You moaned and begged for Elijah to come and relive the feeling the toy between your legs was creating, desperate to be ravished by the Original who was taking his sweet time, putting on a show as he came.

“Elijah!” You gasped as your body tensed and your head fell back against the headboard, an ungodly sound fall from your lips as you came.

“Well then, have we learnt our lesson?” Elijah asked as he swaggered out of the shower, dripping wet and utterly naked.

You found you couldn’t answer, jolts of pleasure were still being pulsed through you. He chuckled and reached to undo your hands, tugging your panties down as he removed the toy and kissed over your abdomen.

“Once you can stand you’ll have to fetch my book.” He sighed and smiled when you whimpered in complaint. “Don’t worry Darling, I can never get much reading done when you ride me.”


	4. Chapter 4

“I told you I didn’t want to why would you tell everyone I would play?” You hissed at him.  
“(Y/N) I have heard you play many times and you have a wonderful talent…” He started but you shook your head and cut him off.  
“No Elijah I can’t even make it through one song and I’ve never played in front of anyone, there’s a difference between you hearing it because you were in the house and me playing for you.” You sighed and hurried off, pushing past Rebekah who hurried after you.

You avoided Elijah for most of the evening until you ended up standing behind Klaus just so you were out of sight. When your Cello was set on the little stage that had been put together that morning you let out a shaky breath and tried to leave only for a hand to wrap around your writs.  
“Come now Love, we both know you’re good enough to impress everyone here.” Klaus muttered and you shuffled your feet.  
“But I…” you mumbled and trailed off when Finn introduced you and said you’d be playing as soon as they were ready.

“You know you can play well, you played for Rebekah last night.” He smiled when you rolled your eyes.  
“She was teaching me.” You arched and eyebrow as Kol pointed at you and Elijah muttered something to him before heading over. “Quick compel me to be good!”  
“I’m not going to do that; you don’t need me to.” He sighed and placed a comforting hand on your arm.  
“Please!” You yelped and he sighed.

“You will think that I have compelled you to play well.” Klaus let go of you face and let the crowd part as you made your way to the stage.  
“She’s changed her mind rather quickly, what did you tell her?” Elijah asked as he stood beside Klaus.   
“Nothing, just made her believe she’s under a compulsion, she’s actually playing herself.” Klaus stared forward as he let your music flood the room and take over any thought he had.  
“…And when she finds out I have no doubt she’ll beat you with that instrument.” Elijah finished as your song ended and Klaus crashed back to reality. 

“I don’t intend to tell her until tomorrow, Kol and Rebekah will have gotten her drunk enough to have a hangover and she won’t have the energy to react.” Klaus smiled and raised his glass as you started another song.


	5. Chapter 5

The scream that cut through the night was deafening, lights throughout New Orleans shattered and even the Originals were forced to their knees. As Klaus recovered he helped Rebekah to her feet and made his way to Elijah.  
“That cannot be anything good.” Elijah sighed as he finally found his footing and fixed his cufflinks.

“Well while you two stand here mulling over the meaning of life, I shall be looking for whatever has the audacity to try and blow out my ear drums.” Rebekah sighed and headed down stairs, the men quickly following.  
Every few minutes a scream would flood their sense, weakening each time, but allowing them to follow the sound to the source. When they found, it they were taken aback by what they found.

“What in the bloody hell happened here?” Rebekah gasped.  
“There, look.” Klaus pointed across the wreckage before them and spotted a cowering figure in the background.  
“Careful brother, perhaps we should send Rebekah, the girl looks terrified and the chances of her not knowing who you are slim.” Elijah muttered and stopped Klaus who nodded and watched carefully in case Rebekah needed help.

“Hello Darling.” She cooed softly and wide eyes met hers.  
“It keeps coming back.” You whispered and she glanced around for what it could have been.  
“Rebekah!” Klaus warned and out of now where a wolf tried to pounce on you.

She shoved it off at the last second and muffled your scream in her shoulder as she clung onto you, hiding Klaus as he dove for the wolf, colliding with it and letting out a frustrated growl when he saw its eyes glow.  
“Come on, we’ll take her back with us.” Elijah muttered as he moved to stand beside the two of you.

*************************************************************************** 

Klaus smiled as he watched you testing your limits, it was clear that you’d learnt as much as you could on your own, and he was waiting for you to ask him for help. He’d given you tips over the months you’d stayed with them but you needed more guidance.  
“Klaus?” you asked quietly and the sweet sound of your voice had him smiling fondly.

“Are you alright Love?” He asked and crossed the room, leaning on the door frame as he waited for you to answer.  
“You said that… you… um… have books, about Banshees.” You mumbled and he nodded.  
“Of course, come in and I’ll find them.” He moved so you could enter the room, chuckled to himself when you padded after him and stood nervously as if you didn’t know where to put yourself. 

When he pulled a trunk from under his bed and opened it you swallowed and stared at him, he tried to hand you a book that looked like it might flake away if you touched it. He sighed and stood, piling the books and papers on his bed, watching you carefully.  
“You can take them.” He said softly when you sat at the foot of his bed and started to read. Elijah stopped in the door way and watched the gentle exchange.  
“I… don’t want to break them.” You whispered and blushed when Klaus chuckled as he left his room.

“You know if I was none the wiser I’d think you were a gentleman.” Elijah said as Klaus grabbed his jacket.  
“Would you rather I torment her?” Klaus asked and Elijah laughed.  
“No Niklaus, just keep her safe even after you’ve realised you love her.” With that Elijah left Klaus staring at you in a daze.


	6. Chapter 6

“Elijah please don’t.” You whispered as you looked at him.  
“I have no other choice (Y/N) … my brother has turned our home into a battle ground and I will not have you caught in the middle of his misdeeds.” He said with a straight face.

He tried not to let the tears trickling down your cheeks bother him, his hands resting firmly on your hips, knowing that if he let you get any closer he’d cave and keep you with him even if it wasn’t safe. Your hand stroked over his cheek and moved to straighten his collar, slowly teasing down the end of his tie as all hope of changing his mind finally left you.  
“Please don’t Elijah, what if I never remember any of this or I find someone else?” You whimpered and he swallowed as your hands fell to your sides.

“That’s what I want for you, safety and a normal life.” Elijah explained and you stepped away from him, making him regret his decision in the first place.  
“Then you have to promise me you’ll come back and let me remember.” You said after some silence and Elijah nodded as he kissed you for the last time.  
“On my honour you have my word.” He smiled and tilted your head up to look at him. “You will forget me, my family and that there is anything more than the Mundane day to day life you had before we met, even if we should pass in the streets you will not remember me.”

*****************************************************************************

“Brother what are you staring at?” Kol sighed as he headed off to find the others.  
Elijah didn’t answer but continued to stare at the small boy who’d been playing in the Quarter for most of the afternoon. He looked familiar but he couldn’t place just what it was about the boy that had him wracking his brain for where the familiarity came from.

“Elijah, where are you darling?” Your voice cut through the busy buzz of the Quarter so clearly Elijah assumed he’d imagined it until he spotted you hurrying towards the boy.  
“Here I am Mommy.” The boy called out and rushed to your side.  
“You mustn’t run off like that I was worried I’d lost you!” You gasped and bent down to kiss the top of his head.

Elijah watched the exchanged from the doorway and the Abattoir, unable to tare himself away, he’d checked on you before and had found you struggling through but apparently happy with your life and he’d gone back to attempting to fix New Orleans for your return.  
He wanted nothing more than to stop you, lead you into the room he’d left untouched, and bring you home so he could reveal all your memories. Instead he watched as you doted on your son, chatting about things he asked about, telling him to hurry or he’d be late for dinner.

“Come on darling Daddy will be home soon.” You cooed to the child and he grinned, following you.  
He watched you walk away hand in hand with the child, convinced that for a moment you’d glanced over at where he was stood, he hoped that you’d forgive him. Elijah couldn’t bring himself to undo his work, making you remember, when you’d built something for yourself.


	7. Chapter 7

“He isn’t back yet.” Klaus sighed and poured a glass of whisky, deciding he’d pour you one as well and convince you to drink it.

“But he’s been out all day.” You complained.

“Yes I know, he’s left you here irritating me.” Klaus handed you the drink and was pleasantly surprised when you downed it with a cough.

“That was horrible.” You told him and he nodded.

“It’s not supposed to taste good to you, it’s supposed to make you sleepy.” He cocked an eyebrow when you left the room but took his bottle.

************************************************************

“Brother good your home, your human is out of control.” Klaus sighed as soon as he spotted Elijah.  
“The great Niklaus can’t handle a few hours with (Y/N)?” Elijah chuckle and went to see if he could find you and see what had gotten his brother so irritated.

When he reached his room, he found you dancing in front of the mirrors, his shirts scattered around the floor in your attempt to find the one you loved, the door to the room was wide open and anyone in the Compound could have walked in and found you.

“Are you having fun?” Elijah chuckled and you span to face him.

“So much fun I drank all of Klaus’ booze.” You grinned and turned back to the mirror and started dancing again.

“Well that would explain his awful mood, Darling you’ve made a quite a mess.” Elijah sighed and you shrugged.

“I know.”  
“Are you planning to clean it up?” He asked and swiped at some of the shirts.

“Nope” You popped the P and dragged out the word.  
He was suddenly behind you and you wrapped your arms around his neck, grinding your ass against his crotch as you danced to your own tune that you hummed softly.

“(Y/N), what are you doing?” He chuckled and you lent your head against his shoulder as you looked up at him.

“I’ve been stuck here with boring old Niklaus for ages… but now you’re home so we can have fun.” You smiled and he skimmed his hand up your side.

“Very well.” You let out a victorious cry and tugged his by his tie which you pulled off while shoving his jacket to join the rejected jackets on the floor.  
Before you realised he’d moved you were straddling him as he lent you over your vanity table on kissed up and down your neck. He lent back and smiled at your flushed cheeks and ruffled hair.  
“Seeing as you’ve been bad I probably shouldn’t” He sat you on the edge and walked away leaving you wide eyed and frustrated.

“You know she’s been waiting for you all day, even I wouldn’t be that cruel.” Klaus chuckled.  
“Yes Niklaus but your mad fifteen minutes will never stand up to (Y/N) being so frustrated that she begs.” Elijah chuckled and waited for you to begin the pleas for him to satisfy you.


	8. Chapter 8

“(Y/N)?” Elijah said as if he’d known he’d bump into you.  
“Elijah?” You asked dubiously as he approached you like you would a wild animal.  
“I believe it would delight my sister to see you again.” He watched as your eyes widened.

“She’s alive, but I thought Klaus had…” You trailed of and happily followed Elijah.  
The car ride to New Orleans was quiet, you found yourself too nervous to say anything, the only thing stopping you from bolting from the car was the comfort of having the older Original next to you.  
“She’ll be inside.” He muttered when he pulled up outside a huge white house.

You slowly dawdled up to the front door and pushed it open, swallowing when you took in the large hallway, your eyes eventually falling on a stunned Rebekah.  
“(Y/N), you’re here…” She mumbled and she took a few steps towards you.  
“I spotted her some years ago but felt it was not the time to bring her back to you, our brother is still troublesome.” Elijah directed the last part at you and you nodded.

“You’re here.” She whispered again and she whipped forwards until you were embraced in her arms as she kissed you.  
Elijah left when the kiss became heated and Rebekah guided you to her room, only breaking the kiss to tug off a piece of your clothing, her own being shed quickly as she pushed you onto her bed. Hundreds of years’ worth of lust and adoration unleashed into passionate night, soft moans and toe curling, soft touches and kisses.


	9. Chapter 9

It was hard to keep a secret from your brothers, mostly because you were a source of one-upmanship over the other, Damon bought you a Ferrari so Stefan bought you a private jet. Stefan gave you original and sign copies of Shakespeare’s plays so Damon bought you Shakespeare’s dome.  
They liked to know every intricate detail of your life, once ending up having a conversation with Stefan about why people get hiccups just because you had nothing more to tell him about that you hadn’t already told Damon, so you told him about the girl that had walked past you with the hiccups.

Which was why it was utterly impressive that neither of your brothers knew about your slowly developing crush on Elijah Mikaelson. It had started the first time you’d met. He kissed the back of your hand and smirked to himself when he saw the ridged flush flood your face.  
“Miss Salvatore.” The voice echoed through the open front door, you swaggered to see who was there and stopping at the end of the hall when your eyes fell on an irritated Elijah.  
“Mr Mikaelson, how can I help?” You asked and tried to stop your hands from fussing nervously.

“I was wondering if you could tell me where to find your brothers.” He sighed and you shook your head.  
“I’m sorry I haven’t seen them since this morning… have you tried Klaus or Rebekah?” You smiled when he frowned.  
“I checked with them first, perhaps they’ve bumped into each other… Could you do me a favour Darling, if you hear from your siblings tell them I was looking for them.” With that he turned on his heels and vanished.

****************************************************************************************

“(Y/N) we’re home.” Stefan called to you and you appeared next to Damon who sighed, clearly in a bad mood.  
“I miss the days when little ones would great me with liquor.” He gave you a pointed look and you rolled your eyes.  
“Do I look like Samantha Stevens?” You huffed and he chuckled.  
“You were far to obsessed with that show.” Stefan snickered and you both watched Damon pour himself a drink.

“Um… Elijah Mikaelson was looking for you.” You hummed and they both glanced at you.  
“What’d he want?” Damon sighed.  
“He was just looking for you, he didn’t say what he wanted.” You sighed and they both shared a knowing look.  
“You sound disappointed.” Stefan observed and you instantly froze.

“What no… I don’t care about Elijah Mikaelson.” You gushed and Damon hummed.  
“Good because he and his family are causing enough trouble for us, we don’t need you wrapped up with one of them.” Damon looked to Stefan who agreed with him while you just shook your head.  
“Elijah’s the good one.” You insisted and both your brothers turned on you. “He’s better than Klaus.”  
“She has a point.” Stefan admitted.

“So we’re just letting the fact that she likes one of them slide?” Damon huffed and Stefan shrugged.  
“If you try and go on a date with Elijah we’ll have Bonnie trap you in the house.” Stefan’s words were met with a glare as you rolled your eyes.  
“Maybe I’ll just go on one anyway.” You flounced out of the room and slammed your door as hard as you dared.  
“Well this is going to be an eventful century.” Damon sighed as he finished his drink.  
“Hopefully we can distract her long enough for Elijah to leave.” Stefan muttered back to his brother.


	10. Chapter 10

“No.” You huffed and Klaus stopped.  
Tyler and the others glanced at you nervously when Klaus was almost shaking with anger as if he might explode in front of you.

“You will find me Elena and lure her out, your friends, it’s why I chose you.” Klaus spat and again you rolled your eyes.  
“Nope.” You popped the P and skipped off to find Elijah which only made Klaus angrier.  
“All of you go, now.” Klaus snapped and you heard your den mates rush off.  
“Niklaus what have you done with (Y/N)?” Elijah called out through the woods and Klaus watched as you instantly perked up and rushed to his brother.

“I’m here Elijah.” You smiled and wrapped your arms around him.  
“What have you done to her?” Elijah gasped when he realised what had happened.  
“What have I done to her, she’s broken!” Klaus growled and you were sure he was close to throwing a tantrum.  
“You have done some very deceitful things in your life Niklaus but taking (Y/N) from me and making her like you is just cruel.” Elijah sighed and went to lead you away.

“Do not flatter yourself brother, I did this to get revenge, not to spite you and besides she doesn’t follow my orders.” Klaus glowered at you.  
“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean and I have no intention to find out.” Elijah started walking until Klaus was in front of you both.  
“Tell her to do something.” Klaus demanded.  
“Very well… (Y/N) I would like it very much if you’d slap my brother.” Elijah waited, expecting nothing to happen.

Before he could take back what he said you’d closed the gap between you and Klaus, slapped him hard enough to knock him off his feet and returned to an overly amused Elijah.  
“How… exactly have you done this?” Klaus asked as he got to his feet and shook himself.  
“The only thing (Y/N) had that your other hybrids didn’t was my blood.” Elijah said after some thought.  
“Well then you can keep her for yourself, there’s no point keeping a hybrid who won’t do as I ask.” Klaus sighed and vanished, leaving you and Elijah alone.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: talking about depression, reader x Mikaelson family talk, reader sffering with depression, Mikaelson faamily support

As the youngest Mikaelson you often found yourself pushed aside and forgotten. So when your depression became as monstrous as Niklaus and your anxiety left you unable to even open the curtains you found yourself giving in.

You let the familiar switch of coldness flood your body and found relief as you let the last of your humanity slip away. With a deep breath you closed your eyes for a moment before vanishing from the family home, there was one thing you could focus on, you were hungry.

********************************************************************

“Your sister has left a trail of bodies through my city!” Marcel bellowed as Klaus and Elijah tried to reason with him.  
“What exactly, makes you think this was my sister?” Klaus sighed.  
“She was right in front of me when she did this!” Marcel growled out.  
“You must be mistaken Marcel, Rebekah is out of town with Kol and (Y/N) is far too passive and quiet to do something like this.” Elijah sighed and indicated at the mess around them.  
“Passive, that girls gone ripper and she’s not gonna be easy to get back.” Marcel laughed at them as they hurried home to look for you.

***************************************************************************

“(Y/N)?” Elijah called out as your siblings cornered you.  
“You need to stop this.” Klaus chided.  
“Why because you’re the only one who’s allowed to be like this?” You spat at him.  
“We’re just here to help you little sister.” Kol muttered.

“Help me!” You screeched and span to see Rebekah and Kol had snuck up behind you. “The only reason you’re helping me now is because of the mess I made.”  
“Perhaps if you’d asked for help instead of reacting in such an unsavoury manor we wouldn’t be here now.” Elijah sighed and fiddled with his cufflinks.

“None of you want to help me, we hate each other, if I told you he’d stick me in a box.” You jabbed a finger in Klaus’ direction which surprised everyone seeing as you were closest with Klaus and Kol.  
“(Y/N), darling we love you that’s why we’re here.” Rebekah said quietly and you let out a dark chuckle.  
“Maybe I don’t want to be helped, this is the first time in months that I’ve been able to go outside the first time in years that I haven’t had this soul crushing dread wrapped around me.” You sighed.  
“Then let us help you feel like this but… with you know… your feelings switched on.” Kol smiled weakly as he slowly stepped towards you and you let him hug you.


	12. Chapter 12

“Will you shut up Klaus?” You sighed from the sofa making Klaus glare at you.  
“Excuse me?” He sighed and you smiled sweetly as Kol handed you a bag of Doritos.

“I’m trying to watch my show, so go be dramatic somewhere else.” You waved him off and Elijah had to hide his chuckle.  
“I will send you back where you came from.” Klaus threatened.  
“Hmm that’d be a good trick… where do vampire, banshee werewolves come from?” You frowned and fake pouted at Klaus who glowered and admitted defeat as his siblings burst into laughter.

Not half an hour after Klaus had left something made a huge crashing noise, you ignored it and turned the volume until Elijah cam crashing into the living room through the window.  
“Would you perhaps help us?” He asked and hurried back outside.  
“Do I have to?” you sighed.

“(Y/N)!” Kol grunted as he smacked into the wall.  
“MARCEL!” You yelled as you hurried outside. “I’m going to count to three and if you’re still here interrupting my TV time then I swear… I’ll scream!”  
“Really, you think a little Banshee screams going to put me off.” Marcel chuckled and you cocked your head.  
“Put the little Mikaelson down Marcel.” You threatened.

“Hey!” Kol objected and Marcel dropped him.  
“Thank you.” With that you let out such a harsh scream that Marcel was thrown clean out of the courtyard and far enough away for Elijah to lock the gates. “Anyone else going to interrupt my lazy day?”  
“Nope.” Kol promised and glanced at Elijah.

“Good because if I’m interrupted again, you can all go to bed early.” You turned and stomped back into the living room.  
“Did (Y/N) just threaten to send me to bed?” Elijah and Kol chuckled.  
“You telling me she isn’t scary enough to make you go to bed?” Kol teased and decided to quietly sit next to you, feeding you Doritos each time you opened your mouth and grunted.


	13. Chapter 13

Hayley frowned when you ran into the house and hurried upstairs. None of the Mikaelson’s seemed fazed by the fact that a little witch ha tore into the house or that you’d decided to lock yourself in Rebekah’s room.  
“Did you guys not just see that?” She frowned and they nodded in unison.  
“Leave her be and she’ll tell you what’s wrong in a minute.” Rebekah advised.  
Sure enough not more than five minutes later you plodded down the stairs and accepted Klaus’ offer to be tucked under his arm. Hayley wasn’t sure she’d ever seen any of them show as much care for somebody as the Mikaelson’s did for you.

“What’s wrong love?” Klaus asked as Rebekah took your hand and sat next to the two of you and Elijah crouched down in front of you.  
“I’ve been chosen.” You whispered against his side and they all looked at each other.  
“For what sweetheart?” Elijah hummed and took your other hand.  
“I have been chosen to be a harvest girl, it’s a great honour and I must take part for my people.” Your voice sounded as if the words had been drilled into you and even Hayley flinched.

“We won’t’ let them.” Rebekah promised. “You can stay here and we’ll keep them away.”

************************************************************************************** 

You spent weeks with the Mikaelson’s and the witches were becoming desperate. When they realised you’d grown equally close to Hayley they saw it was a way to exploit a weakness. You wrote them a letter explaining why you’d gone back.   
“Elijah where’s (Y/N)?” Rebekah asked when she couldn’t find you.

“She went for a walk in the garden.” He muttered. “She’s probably in her room.”  
They hurried up to find your bed neatly made and the letter sat on the bed, Rebekah’s heart dropped into her stomach as Elijah reached for it. He read it silently, unable to tell his sister what it said when she was already giving him a heart broken look.  
“The witches told her… she came back to the harvest or, they’d kill Hayley and the baby.” Elijah said so softly his voice cracked.

“She would have told us if that were true.” Klaus insisted.  
“Niklaus…” Elijah started but Klaus shook his head and jabbed accusing finger at Elijah.  
“I thought her better than to let people manipulate her like that… this is your fault.” He didn’t mean what he said and his siblings knew it but he needed to blame someone and for the moment it might as well be them. 

“The Harvest hasn’t finished yet we could still save her.” Rebekah offered and they all agreed.  
“I’m coming with you.” Hayley said from the door way.  
“No you stay here.” Klaus spat and thundered down the stairs.  
“Elijah… please I can’t just… not because of me she’s a sweet girl.” Hayley begged.

“And if you were there she could be manipulated further…” Elijah sighed and Hayley gave up.

***********************************************************************

The ritual had already been interrupted by Marcel, something the Mikaelson’s were grateful for but before they could reach you, you were stopped from hurrying to them. A blade pressed to your throat and they had to watch as your eyes widened with fear and you slumped to the ground.  
“NO!” Rebekah screamed and Elijah had to grip onto her to stop her tearing into the witches.  
“You will suffer for this!” Klaus bellowed as he managed to keep control but it was clear one wrong move and he’d be uncontrollable.  
“Brother if you attack them we will not be able to put (Y/N) to rest.” Elijah muttered and instantly Klaus was helping take Rebekah back home.

**********************************************************************************

Hayley frowned when she stopped at the small part of the garden that the Mikaelson’s had turned into your burial site. It had taken months for them to convince the witches to hand you over, determined to for fill you wishes, to be buried somewhere you loved and that you’d been loved.  
“Elijah… Klaus!” Hayley yelled as she hurried into the house.  
“Hayley are you alright?” Elijah asked as he hurried to her.

“She’s gone… something’s happened to (Y/N)’s grave.” Hayley gasped.  
“That’s not possible the harvest didn’t work… Marcel said…” Klaus muttered before vanishing into the garden.

****************************************************************************

You watched as Genevieve lay the child on the stone and retrieved the dagger. Two of the other harvest girls held onto your arms, Davina had been gone long enough for you to hope that someone was coming to help.  
You’d woken and clawed your way to the light only to find the witches gathered, telling you Hayley wouldn’t live through the night and that you’d need to come with them to help her.

“(Y/N)!” Klaus called out and you tried to turn to see where the voice could have come from but you couldn’t.  
“(Y/N) please, everything you’ve risked for this child… you have to fight them.” Elijah insisted, the normally rational voice telling you to rebel seemed to jolt something in the witches and you caught sight of Hayley hurrying forwards.  
They moved together, launching your family away from you. Your eyes went wide as Elijah collided with a wall, grunting painfully, Klaus and landed further away but with equal sounds of pain. They didn’t move as the ground began to shake.

They looked at you in awe as the baby seemed to float into your arms and the witches were forced away from you. You found yourself embraced by the Mikaelson’s, handing the baby over to Hayley as you were crushed in a hug.  
“We were so worried.” Elijah muttered.  
“Where’s Bekah?” you asked nervously and Klaus swallowed as he ruffled your hair.  
“Let’s just be grateful we have you back.” He said softly as Elijah lifted you up and you all vanished, leaving the witches alone.


	14. Chapter 14

“(Y/N)?” Elijah asked as he found you sniffling to yourself. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing I’m being silly.” You mumbled quickly wiping your eyes attempting to hide your red eyes from him.

“Nonsense, something’s upsetting you.” Elijah sighed, sitting next to you and took your hand.

“It’s… Elena.” You sighed. “Everyone’s forgotten me because they’re too busy with her.”

“You know it’s not silly to feel hurt.” Elijah said as he took your hand and kissed the back of it.

 

“But Elena’s my friend, I still feel bad.” You sighed rubbing your arms and looking away from him.

“Never feel bad if someone makes you doubt yourself.” Elijah said quickly. “You are worth more than they give you.”

He smiled when you nodded, letting him throw and arm over your shoulder and kissed the side of his head. Your eyes widened when you realized what he’d done, he smiled and lent into you, kissing your lips softly.

“You’ll always be my first pick.” Elijah muttered to you.


	15. Chapter 15

New Orleans, the place you’d called home long before you’d gotten married, had a child or been cheated on. It was your secret hope that your daughter would fall in love with the city the same way you had and would thrive in the bustling hubbub of music and laughter.  
You told everyone that you needed a clean start, but you knew New Orleans was neither clean, nor a place any sane person who knew of the city’s underbelly would make a new start. But for now you intended to avoid your childhood witch friends and the vampire companions that were drug along with them and show you daughter how pretty the city looked.

You smiled as your daughter played in the park, kicking her little plastic ball around the grass and enjoying the open space she hadn’t been able to enjoy at your old home. Your eyes left her for a moment as one of the mothers came over to talk to you, the thought of knowing some other families had you distracted for no more than a few seconds.

“Mommy my ball!” She wailed as it rolled across the road, running after it before you could say anything.  
“(Y/D/N)!” you yelped and hurried after her as a car sped round the corner.  
You lost sight of her as a group of people walked between you and you tried to push through them. When you finally did a friendly man in a suit was holding your daughter, the ball in the hand that wasn’t clutching her.

“There you go, you shouldn’t run in the road sweetheart.” He muttered to your daughter who seemed a little dazed.  
“Thank you… so much... I… can I make it up to you?” You gushed as he handed her back to you.  
“It was nothing, please don’t feel like you must do something for me.” He said back as he kissed the back of your daughter’s hand making her giggle and hide her face in your neck.  
“I insist, we just moved here but I can…” you started but he shook his head.

“It is fine; I have no doubt I’ll see you two around the Quarter.” He bowed slightly and kissed the back of your own hand before handing you the ball and hurrying off into the crowd of people.  
“Mommy, your face is red.” Your daughter giggled as she leant back in your arms to look at you.”  
“You shouldn’t have run out into the road.” You scolded gently, your eyes still fixed on the spot the man had vanished into.


	16. Chapter 16

All three Mikaelsons’ heard your first sob from their respective place in the house. Elijah was the first to reach you, catching you as you dropped to your knees with tears running down your cheeks. Klaus was on his knees in front of you as Elijah held you upright, trying to convince you there was nothing you could do.  
“I should have helped them.” You sobbed as Rebekah hurried into your room.  
“You couldn’t have helped them (Y/N).” Klaus said gently.

“I should have tried!” you yelled through tears.  
“It’s ok (Y/N).” Rebekah whispered as she joined her brother hold on you.  
They stayed with you until you cried yourself to sleep, all three making sure you were in your bed comfortably before leaving you so they could discuss how to help you make it through the passing months of brutal misery until acceptance settled over you.


	17. Chapter 17

You’d been skipping through the halls of the house looking for Elijah, the pair of you had been together for years and even Klaus didn’t have the heart to take you from his brother when it became how apparent the two of you were in love. When you’d fallen severely ill he turned you, unable to think of a life without you brightening his days.

It took seconds for those hundreds of years to vanish as you set eyes on Elijah perched on the edge of your favourite witches’ bath, his hand running up her leg as he kissed the tips of her toes. Without a word to him you sped back to your rooms. Throwing your belongings into your bags, dragging your bags to the front of the house as the servants fetch a coach for you.

The first time you saw a Mikaelson after that day was when Klaus happened across you some years later, agreeing to help you avoid Elijah’s desperate search for you. Your friendship with Niklaus grew and eventually he called you to help him with some business in Mystic Falls.  
Your time in Mystic Falls ended with you become a hybrid and for a few months you travelled with Tyler who eventually went off on his own, leaving you to spend more time moving among the humans and using your lack of enemies to your advantage, so you could become strong enough to survive on your own.

**********************************************************************

The shrill ring of your mobile had you jumping across the room to get to it before it cut off, you frowned quickly when you saw it was a withheld number but you knew there were few people who had access to your number.  
“Hello?” You asked ready to hang up and vacate your home in seconds if you needed to.  
“(Y/N)?” The familiar voice of your ‘best friend’ flowed through the phone. “I need your help.”

“Is this about your magic baby, the witches are going mad about it.” You hummed as you relaxed enough to flop onto your bed.  
“Sort of… I’m not strong enough to protect her on my own.” He trailed off and you quickly made up your mind.  
“I’ll be there as soon as I can, I owe you Klaus.” You glanced around your room as he thanked you and hung up.

It took you and hour to pack and find a nice human family that could look after your home for you, a trick you’d learnt from the Salvatore’s. As you travelled to New Orleans you couldn’t help but wonder if Elijah had joined Klaus, if this was one of the Hybrids games or perhaps Elijah would be gone and you were just worrying for nothing.

*******************************************************************

The compound dragged the heart breaking memories you’d hidden from for a hundred years to the forefront of your mind. Just when you were prepared to climb the stairs to where Klaus said he’d be waiting for you Elijah and a woman whose scent told you she was the little wolf Klaus spoke of had you staring dumbly up at them.  
“(Y/N).” Elijah whispered when he saw you, is hand dropping from the wolf’s waist. You swallowed and ran past him in a blur, finding Klaus cradling a small child to his chest.  
Elijah found you later that evening as you were looking out over the quarter, listening to the familiar music of the place you’d called your home so long ago.

“You’ve been gone for a hundred years, my brother calls once and you return.” Elijah huffed.  
“I owe Niklaus for the loyalty he showed me.” You muttered unable to look at him.  
“But not the loyalty or love I showed you?” He sounded irritated and the idea that he, the one who broke your heart, was blaming this on you.  
“Your loyalty to whom Elijah, Celeste or me?” This time you turned to look at him and let yourself take in the familiar features of the man you’d missed for all these years.

“You knew about us?” Elijah’s tone told you that the idea that his action hurt you was making him feel sick.  
“Elijah I loved you, I always will… I didn’t just run away for no reason.” You went to leave, unable to watch the heart breaking look in his eyes.  
“Will you let me make it up to you?” Elijah asked softly, his hand gently wrapping around your wrist.  
Elijah watched as your mind whirred, you wanted Elijah’s embrace, the long walks and discussions. How you missed the lazy mornings and the gentle touches and loving whispers of your Original but the hurting part of you wouldn’t let you give in. 

He softly swiped the tears that fell from your cheeks and slid his hands down your arms before kissing your forehead. He let you leave the room, watching you walk away after hunting for you for so many years was against every instinct he had.

“Elijah, it’s taken me a hundred years to be able to face returning to New Orleans… to face you.” You paused and tried to explain how you felt but you should have known he didn’t need you to explain.  
“I will wait as long as it takes, I will make up for the pain I’ve caused you.” Elijah’s voice was frim and you knew he was a man of his word. “I love you (Y/N).” He muttered as you left to find your room.


	18. Chapter 18

Elijah tried to keep his distance, to allow you the space you needed while you both coexisted in the seemingly small space the compound provided. It hadn’t been long since Klaus had sent Hope away, the compound quickly becoming an awkward prison when the household set about putting on a show to put the city of New Orleans on edge.  
The only time you escaped was to feed and even then you knew Elijah was nearby, watching over you protectively but at a distance. It wasn’t an unpleasant feeling, to have him watching over you, it was safe and familiar something you’d longed for, for many years.

“You’re not as good at stalking as you think you are.” You hummed as you compelled your victim and sent them on their way.  
“My apologies (Y/N), I was attempting to be discreet.” Elijah said as he emerged from the shadows, straightening his cuffs as he wondered over to you.  
“Elijah, have the years with your brother thought you nothing, you should know better than the follow a Hybrid.” You smiled and began the short walk back home.  
He chuckled and walked with you, the awkwardness of the years apart quickly becoming apparent. You let your mind wonder to how Rebekah and Hope were doing and if you’d ever be able to make New Orleans into a safe place.

“Do you remember when we first came here?” Elijah asked quietly.  
“It wasn’t as bright or loud.” You responded fondly.  
“We were all happier before New Orleans.” Elijah glanced at you as you shrugged.  
“I still think they should ride horses.” You quickly change the subject.  
He smiled and softly took your hand in his as he stopped by the compounds back gate, kissing the back of it before letting you pull yourself from him and hurry inside.

***********************************************************

Your relationship with Elijah became like a dance, both skirting round each other in hopes of avoiding your feelings. He didn’t want to talk about the source of his guilt and your pain in hopes of the years washing it away, you on the other hand, couldn’t let it go.  
It wasn’t long before you found yourself dreaming of how it used to be with Elijah, having him so close and reminding yourself every time you set eyes on him that you were furious. How you wanted to simply let Celeste fade from your mind but you couldn’t, Elijah had been your first love and he’d told you, you were his. But there he was with her, not a thought to where you were or who he would be hurting.

To make it worse the suits Elijah wore had your mind wondering south and it was all you could do to keep your scent normal when you were around Klaus lest he think your motives for staying had changed.  
“(Y/N)?” Elijah called out. “Were needed.”  
When you turned around you swallowed and nodded, avoiding looking at the handsome Mikaelson, as you left the room. Elijah smiled to himself when he saw the flicker of doubt in your eyes, he wanted to push you into falling for him all again but he loved you and didn’t want to rush you.

He knew you well, you’d probably take years before you were ready to even talk out your feelings with him, he wasn’t sure if he could control himself for that long but he would certainly accept any form of affection that you sent his way.


	19. Chapter 19

Elijah fell silent when you glared at him. He’d gone and done something reckless to help Klaus and you’d thought he wouldn’t be coming back, which had led to a long argument about helping Klaus when he returned.

It was like the world slowed as you stormed your way over to him, gripping his face as you kissed him your pent up worry and anger pouring through the kiss. Elijah’s hands found your waist as he deepened the kiss, lifting you off your feet as he crossed your room.  
There was a resounding snap as you were slammed down onto the bed. Both of you paused when the bed tipped but quickly continued, clothes ripping and heavy breathing as you both moved together.

You’d never seen Elijah like this and you had to say it was pretty hot. His mouth sucked quickly healing bruises down your jaw and neck. His thrust was met with another snap and soon his pace had the bed breaking underneath you, but he simply moved you up against the wall, the plaster boards splintering as he kept up his pace.  
“Elijah… oh god.” You whimpered out as he bit down on to your collar bone.  
“I thought you were angry with me.” Elijah muttered as he kissed his way back up to your lips.

“Yes but that doesn’t change the fact that I missed you.” You mumbled against his lips as he moved you so he could seat you on his lap.  
His hands guided your hips as you rode him until the love seat broke, both of you laughing as you continued, not caring about the carnage of the bedroom. Soon every touch and kiss Elijah lay on your skin helped the swirl of heat between your hips grow and it didn’t take long for you to be moaning and gasping as he flipped you over and continued to thrust into you, dragging out your orgasm.

“We should argue more often.” Elijah gasped as he followed you quickly and dropped down to rest on his arms as he kissed your forehead.  
“We’d need a new bedroom every time.” You laughed when he shrugged.  
“Or just a room that can survive vampire sex.” Elijah muttered thoughtfully as he kissed your cheek.

“Elijah Mikaelson I think that is the most un-gentlemanly thing you’ve ever said.” You giggled when he rolled his eyes.  
“I’d apologise but you seem to like the idea.” Elijah muttered as he reached over to the bed and pulled the thick blankets down as you rolled with him and settled against his chest. He wrapped you both up in the duvet and you both lay together, his hand in your hair, yours on his chest as you tried to decide how to fix the room.


	20. Chapter 20

Your relationship with the Mikaelson’s was difficult to say the least, it had started at a party in New Orleans when Klaus, Elijah and Kol had all seen you at the same moment. Each brother finding you desirable in their own way, so they came to an agreement, you would choose and if you couldn’t all three would be yours.  
There had never been a problem before but now you found yourself hurrying through the back alleys of the witch territory in search of answers. You’d been feeling off for days now, unable to place the feeling, you headed to the doctor who had no answers which was why you were now heading to the witches.

“(Y/N)?” Sophie Deveraux asked as you approached the arranged meeting place.  
“Yes, You’re Sophie right?” You asked nervously. Sophie nodded and beckoned you to a room within a tomb. “I brought blood like you asked, there’s some from each Mikaelson.” You handed over three handkerchiefs and lay where Sophie pointed.  
“When you asked for help we had never imagined it would be with something like this.” Sophie declared as another witch hurried in the room and their spell began.

It was silent for some time and suddenly both witches drew back from you, eyeing you with suspicion and a little fear. You swallowed nervously as you waited for them to explain what was going on but Sophie hurriedly gripped your arm, leading you to the edge of the grave yard, refusing to stop and talk to anyone.  
“You’re carrying the child of a Mikaelson, the witches will want to use you, good luck I guess.” Sophie smiled apologetically and you nodded your head gratefully.  
“Thank you, you didn’t have to do this.” You say softly.

************************************************************************************

Kol grinned as he flopped down on your bed, running his fingertips up and down your arms, trying to engage you in playful conversation. You didn’t notice when he froze and glared at you as he heard a faint thumping noise and vanished to fetch Klaus and Elijah.  
“(Y/N) come here a sec.” Kol hummed as he scooped you up and set you on your feet just in front of his brothers. “Listen to her.”  
Your eyes widened as Klaus tilted his head and glanced to Elijah as if to confirm what they had heard. You began to explain where you’d been that morning and what the witches had told you.

“Come on (Y/N) do you really think we’d believe that?” Kol hummed as if he found the whole ordeal rather amusing.  
“Witches lie and for all we know this is your way of hiding another relationship.” Klaus snapped bitterly as he shook his head.  
“The witches may well be telling the truth but it’s highly unlikely.” Elijah muttered. You looked at Klaus hoping that he’d believe you but he simply turned and walked out of the room.  
You pushed Kol out of your room, only managing to move he because the tears streaming down your cheeks was worrying him, Elijah followed and both flinched when you slammed and locked the door.

**************************************************************************** 

Kol was the first to talk to you again, he could never really handle being without you for more than a few days, he chose to ignore the predicament you found yourself and indulged you in playful mischief instead.  
Elijah and Klaus had both vanished, Kol promised they’d be back at some point but you couldn’t help but feel heartbroken, even when Kol had you on your feet dancing with him, your heart wasn’t in it.

“Will you smile, there back.” Kol hummed as you were pressed to his chest. Sure enough the front door opened and both brother could be heard talking as they headed towards your room, Elijah smiled and kissed you softly before letting you go back to Kol, Klaus however chose to glare at you from the door way.  
“The witches still think it’s one of ours and they even have a good idea as to which Mikaelson it is.” Elijah said quietly to Kol who nodded and sat down on the end of your bed.  
Klaus sighed and crossed the room and hugged you tightly, his hand sliding over your stomach, as he looked down on you.

“I’m sorry for what I said.” He muttered to you.  
All three Mikaelsons’ spend the rest of the day trying to make it up to you, you knew they weren’t entirely convinced that the witches were telling the truth, but they wanted you to be happy so for now they put the subject aside as they helped you cook dinner.


	21. Chapter 21

"Morning (Y/N)." Elijah muttered as you wondered down the stairs, still in your pyjamas, you smiled and stopped next to the sofa he was sat on.  
"Hey Elijah." You hummed as you dropped down onto the seat next to him and peaked over his arm at the book in his hand.  
"Niklaus and Rebekah are in the dining room, although I suggest you wait for Klaus to finish collecting his breakfast." Elijah said as you stood.  
"Oh it's ok, I’m used to Klaus." You say with a bright smile.

*****************************************************************************

Elijah sighed as you skipped off into the dining room, where Klaus greeted you loudly, the oldest Mikaelson had to take a moment to collect himself as a flash of anger burned through him.  
Elijah chose to watch as Klaus continued to play with you, he knew that you'd do anything he asked, so he had you running to for fill his every whim.  
No matter how many times Elijah pointed out that Klaus was simply using you, you couldn't see past the dazzling smile the Hybrid would fix you with.

Deciding he would rather protect you from Klaus when he inevitably decided to discard you, than continuously try to make you see Klaus' game.  
"Elijah you look so glum brother." Klaus chuckled as he walked through the house.  
"What on earth makes you think that?" Elijah quipped, his eyes following you as you walked through the living room and vanished into the kitchen.  
"The fact that you can't help but curse my name whenever (Y/N) and I are alone." Klaus said smugly.

"Niklaus I find myself cursing your name several times a day, as for (Y/N), I simply feel toying with the girl is a low blow, even for you." Elijah snapped back as he walked away from Klaus.

*****************************************************************************************

Elijah hurried to your side as you fell, Klaus had finally pushed you too far, but Elijah loved you and he wasn't about to let Klaus' feud against witches to be the thing that ends you.  
Your head fell against his shoulder as he lifted you, watching you carefully to assess how injured you really were.  
"How is she?" Rebekah asked hurriedly as he carried you out of the church and towards his car.

"Breath but not conscious... we need to get her home and try to fix this." He growled lowly.  
His sister nodded and helped Elijah put you in the car before jogging to her own and pulling out of her parking spot.  
You groaned loudly as Elijah hit a speed bump to fast and a sigh of relief fell from his lips as you fluttered your eyes open.  
"(Y/N) just hold on, we'll fix this and you’ll be better before you know it." Elijah's voice seemed far away and like he'd yelled in your ear all at once.

"Elijah my skin feels like it's burning." You whimpered quietly.  
He pulled up outside the huge white house, ripping the car door open and carrying you inside, he tipped everything off the dining room table as he set you down on it.

"Hey (Y/N) you're going to be fine." Rebekah said as she placed a pillow under your head. "Elijah won’t let anything happen to you."  
Elijah came back into view and something cold was pressed to your head. His fingers gently caressed your jawline as he spoke to you but your head felt too hot to even comprehend what he was saying.  
"I Love you (Y/N) and I promise I’ll get this spell reversed." Elijah's voice still sounded like he you were under water but you'd heard him and whimpered in response.


	22. Chapter 22

he trouble with being the youngest Mikaelson meant that you weren’t allowed to keep secrets. Not that your older sibling’s insistence, to tell them everything actually worked, your current rebellion was in play as you climbed from your bedroom, and dropped down onto the floor.

In a few seconds you were on the outskirts of New Orleans, a familiar presence skulking around in the shadows. When strong arms wrapped around your waist you smiled and lent your head against your boyfriend’s shoulder. Had Klaus or Elijah known about you having a boyfriend they would surely kill him, Klaus more so than Elijah who would probably attempt to address the ‘issue’ in a way that would protect you.

****************************************************************

Rebekah jumped when Klaus threw something around upstairs, the peaceful evening destroyed by his temper, it wasn’t until he and Elijah began shouting that she decided to see what was going on.  
“I don’t care what you think Elijah, she refuses to tell us where she goes so I sent someone to follow her.” Klaus all but screamed at his brother who was stood, Stoney faced, inches from him.

“What’s wrong you guys are so loud.” Hayley complained as she joined the three vampires on the landing.  
“It’s nothing, no doubt my sister’s secrets are troubling Klaus again.” Rebekah snapped as she crossed her arms.  
“All I ask is to know what she’s doing so I can keep her safe, you think Marcel wouldn’t jump at the chance to take her hostage.” Klaus snapped.

“Well perhaps if you stopped offending people she wouldn’t be in danger.” Elijah muttered. Hayley frowned and glanced at each Mikaelson before putting a hand up to stop the argument that was building.  
“She didn’t tell you she was meeting her boyfriend?” Hayley instantly regretted speaking when Elijah, of all people, let loose a low snarl.  
“She told me she wouldn’t see him if I didn’t tell Klaus about him.” Elijah’s response created a volatile reaction from Klaus, who stopped himself when they all heard the front door open slowly.

Before anyone could react Klaus was down the stairs with you pinned against the wall, his grip loose enough to simply scare you. You kicked out at your brother who chose to ignore your attempt to free yourself as he tried to keep himself relatively calm.  
“We tell you not to leave without someone, you agreed to the rule, so why would you run off with some boy.” He spat. Your eyes widened when something caught his scenes and he sniffed the air around you.

“Klaus let go of her, she’s my sister to and I will not let you ruin her relationships like you do with mine.” Rebekah had gripped Klaus by the shoulders, catching him off guard, as she slammed him into the large bolster at the end of the stairs. She turned to you giving you the chance to explain yourself.  
“Klaus kills everyone one I like.” Was all you said as you hurried past them and up to your room. Elijah attempted to follow you but you slammed the door in his face and slid your dresser in front of the door to stop them disturbing you.

******************************************************************************

Klaus and Elijah were sat in the living room, both reading, an eerie silence had fallen over them as they pretended to play at being civil. You were about to walk past them when Klaus coughed and held out a plastic baggie off blood, you narrowed your eyes and cautiously approached him, making sure you could flee at any second if needed.  
“Little sister do you really think I would hurt you.” He smiled when you took the baggie and balanced on the arm of the sofa, guzzling the blood and exposing just how hungry your two days of sulking had made you.

“You hurt our other siblings.” You snap once you’d drained the bag. Elijah sighed and slide a medical box across the floor which met your feet, they were used to your stubborn sulking, as Klaus’ favourite you’d developed the habit early on. Starving yourself until he caved in an attempt to lure you out to feed.

“Yes but I’d never dare put my little (Y/N) in a box… now, your werewolf boyfriend called.” Klaus smiled at you when you almost dropped the bag in your hand and eyed him nervously as he held up your mobile.  
“He hopes you’re ok kitten.” Klaus smirked when you squeaked with embarrassment, at least he seemed the be letting him live.  
“Yes and he wishes for us to understand his intentions for you are pure.” Elijah chuckled from his seat across the room. You pouted stroppily as Rebekah giggled and wrapped her arms around your shoulders and kissed your cheek.

“Our brothers have allowed him to live, you should thank Hayley for that, she’s met the werewolf a few times before hand.” Rebekah smiled and grabbed on of the baggies before slumping on the sofa next to Klaus with an elegant thump.  
“You know he’s a werewolf?” You asked quietly.

“Yes little sister we found out your fuzzy little secret and we’re fine with it.” Klaus froze as he rethought what he’d just said and all four of you began laughing. You hugged Klaus quickly as a silent thank you for remaining calm and took your phone from his hand as you skipped from the room.  
“It’s a full moon tonight, home before dark.” Elijah yelled as you left the house.


	23. Chapter 23

“Sorry!” You said as you crashed into a tall man in your rush to meet your friends.

“It’s quite alright.” He said kindly and helped you get you bag and the few things that had rolled from it.

You touched his hand and something sparked in your head. A flash of blood and a feeling of pain. You didn’t know what it was but you were never strong enough to pick up on much so you cautiously thanked him and hurried away.

 

You met him in the same manner several times, dotted about the place so when he politely offered to take you out for dinner you accepted and the two of you talked until closing time. He peaked your curiosity and was the topic of many coven meetings.

“I had a wonderful evening.” He said and smiled when you nodded, seeming to enjoy the warm evening air.

 

“I did too. You’re fun when you aren't being run into.” You joked and he chuckled, politely kissing your hand as you reached his door. Another flash ran through you but this time you saw a women, more blood and a man who seemed to have an aura of fear.

“Goodnight (Y/N).” Elijah said as he watched to make sure you got home. You smiled and hesitated for a moment, trying to put your finger on what was wrong but decided the coven would know better.

“Goodnight Elijah.” You said softly before hurrying up to your apartment.

 

******************************************

 

“I keep seeing it when we touch.” You admitted to the other witches that were sat around you. One of them tutted when she realised tourists were taking photos of you using magic to stir your straw. “It’s worse now he’s come back from wherever he vanished off too. There’s more people in the visions.”

“Will you pay attention to what you’re doing. One mysterious vampire shouldn’t be a reason to get us exposed.” She said and you nodded, settling your hands on the table.

 

“He shouldn’t be mysterious anymore. You’ve been dating so long.” Another popped up and a few more agreed.

“Yeah. Any vampire would know to at least give even a little of their past if they’re dating a witch. You don’t know who could be coming after you.” Your closest friend smiled kindly as she spoke, a sisterly warmth following with her words.

 

“I just wish I could see what he was thinking or… or you know see more of these visions and understand them. I wish he would just tell me. But honestly I don’t think he even knows himself.” You admitted and watched them give you a sympathetic look as you sunk into your seat.

“If only your magic was a little better. We could always let you channel us a little. That could help.” You didn’t pay attention to who had spoken and eventually a little vile was placed in front of you.

“Drink that and it should help.” She grinned when you frowned but reluctantly downed the drink.

 

*********************************

 

You shot up as you woke. You hadn’t meant to pry so deeply into Elijah’s mind. It wasn’t even as if you’d been aware you it. As if you hadn't even had a choice. The magic took its affect and you found yourself winering through his mind.

“(Y/N)?” Elijah asked sleepily as if he hadn’t known you’d been lurking in his head moments before.

What had pushed you out of the spell. Something that hurt. It set a fear into you and you’d fight so hard to wake. Now you were you couldn’t think of what it was. “I’m fine Elijah.” You whispered and lay back down.

 

When you tried to sleep you saw flashes of a women, a child, people that all seemed to know and love Elijah.

“Elijah… are you sure you remember nothing about your past?” You asked quietly.

Elijah tensed and didn’t look at you for a moment before frowning. “Why do you ask?” He asked quickly. You didn’t know what to say and moved awkwardly on the bed. “I know what you have seen.”

“You’re not furiously angry?” You asked and wondered why a vampire who gave of such a powerful aura didn’t once lose his temper.  
“I would have prefered if you asked. However I didn’t give you much choice. In hiding who I am you had to look, to protect yourself and your coven. I understand.” He said slowly before sighing and looking at you as you mulled over what he said.

“Are you in love with someone else?” You asked and Elijah winced.  
“I was. Perhaps deep down I still am but that feeling is nothing compared to the love I have for you now. There is no where I would rather be than here and even my past cannot keep us apart for long.” He smiled when you looked a little relieved and kissed him softly.


	24. Chapter 24

“Enjoying yourself Love?” Klaus asked and you looked up from your book.

“Yes, can I help you?” You asked, untucking your legs as Klaus stared at you for a moment.

Shaking his head he started to leave before pausing. “You could join me for a drink tonight.” He offered with a smile, sighing when Elijah strolled into the room.

“A drink is an excellent idea Niklaus, where shall we go?” Elijah asked as he walked over to you and kissed the back of your hand while Klaus rolled his eyes.

“I wasn’t aware you had been invited.” Klaus grumbled.

You watched the two of them stare eachother down. Klaus yelled and left, leaving Elijah to shake his head and look back to you. “I guess he didn’t want to join us.” Eyes burning into you as he stepped closer.

Smiling you tried to avoid looking at him. Both brothers were very open about how they felt about you. A constant competition for your affection broke out when they both discovered their feelings and ever since things had grown intensely awkward.

The air between you and Elijah felt like the two of you could touch and create sparks. In a second you were kissing. His hand digging at your thighs as he hoisted you around his waist, both of you discarding clothes as you continued to kiss.

You back knocked against the wall as Elijah lined himself with your entrance and thrust into you roughly, fangs scraping across your neck as he bit kisses into you. His hips jerked roughly into you and something caught your eye as you ran your fingers through Elijah’s hair as you kissed and he used one hand to draw your high closer.

You came loudly, ears ringing and body humming delightfully. “Did you enjoy the show brother?” You head Elijah growl against your neck as your eyes trailed to what they had been drawn to before and saw Klaus watching in the hall outside the room.

 

************

 

The next morning you went to speak to Klaus, expecting him to be up and painting in his room. Knocking quietly you stepped into the room to find the hybrid sleeping. Laughing to yourself you crept closer to inspect him.

Without thinking you reached out to brush your finger over over his tattoo. When your eyes trailed up to his face you flushed and swallowed as he seemed to devour you with his eyes.

“What can I do for you?” He asked, voice controlled and seductive despite having just woken up.

You sat on the edge of the bed and started to tell him what you wanted, but every thought flew out of your mind when he got up from the bed completely naked and stretched. He let out a low moan when he picked up on the heat pooling between your thighs as you tried, and failed, to keep your eyes off him.

In a flash he’d moved across the room and pinned you under him as he grinned. “I think I know why you came looking for me.” He smiled and slid a hand over your stomach, fingers tearing your shorts as if they were nothing. “Shall I show you how much better I am?”

“Elijah’s pretty hard to beat.” You taunted which resulted in a growl as Klaus roughly gripped your thigh. Thrusting into you with one smooth jerk.

His body moved slowly but roughly. Skin against skin and the careful brushes of his hand and the soft lull of his voice humming to you. Klaus was lively and rough but passionate whereas Elijah had been quick, rough and needy.

Your fingers dug into Klaus’ shoulders as He kept his eyes locked on yours, drowning you in emotion. He stroked his thumb across your jaw before leaning to nuzzle into your neck as his other hand teased your lit until you came with one hot burst of heat that seared through your body and forced it to arch up against Klaus.

You came down as Klaus kissed against your neck, gently caressing you as your body went limp. “If you two are quite done we have a busy day ahead of us thanks to Marcel.”

“Do you two have a thing about spying on each other?” You grumbled groggily and they both laughed.


	25. Chapter 25

“How about you and me get to know each other a little better?” Marcel asked as Elijah and Rebekah left the two of you alone.

“Marcel I know you well enough.” You giggled and he laughed, flashing you a wide grin as he nodded.

“Ah come on, we always have a fun time.” He held up his hands as he spoke to show you he was honestly fine if you really didn't want to go and that he was just teasing you.

“You know what, why not.” You giggled when he grinned and nodded.

“Tomorrow night then.” He hummed and excused himself.

“What did our friend Marcel want?” Elijah’s voice made you jump as he came up behind you and took the drink the bartender had been about to hand you.

“Nothing much.” You said with a smile to yourself as he handed you your drink and you sipped at it. “Marcel asked me out.”

“Well you seem rather thrilled.” He muttered, helplessly smiling when you blushed and nodded.

“He’s fun.” You said quietly and looked over to where Marcel and Klaus were talking.

“But sometimes safe is a better option than fun.” He mused as you politely left his side to flow through the party.

*********************************************************************

“What are you all doing?” Elijah sighed when he found his siblings lined up outside your room.

“Approving outfits.” Klaus sighed and rolled his eyes.  
“For whom and why?” Elijah sighed and expected Rebekah to claim she was the one running the ordeal but they all looked to you when the door opened.

“No, terrible… the top and the skirt like Rebekah said.” Kol muttered as he turned up his nose while Klaus just nodded, eyes curiously set on Elijah whose jaw was clenched and you shut your door.  
“She made a point that as the only girls we have to stick together even on the smaller things.” Rebekah admitted and Kol cleared his throat.  
“She promised me a free favour.” He confessed which had the group rolling their eyes.  
“I’ve learnt my lessons already.” Klaus held up his hands and smirked as they all laughed.

“Ah yes, fifty days of impotency, I recall you being dragged off to the witch who had cast the spell to frighten the witch into never short selling (Y/N) again, it was supposed to be fifty years.” Elijah chuckled when Klaus nodded and gestured to your room.  
“She’s a clever one, knows how to get revenge without angering me, but her taste in men is a little less astute… would you not agree brother?” The smirk on Klaus’ face had Rebekah and Kol glancing at each other before vanishing after the hybrid to see what he knew.  
“What do you… oh.” You burst out of your room and scowled when you found they’d all vanished.

“Lovely.” Elijah said firmly and you smiled, heading back into your room to grab some shoes.  
This is so exciting… I'm not sure why, well I usually just spend time with Rebekah and Kol, they’re getting a little boring.” You sighed and turned to him.  
“But Marcel is not boring.” Elijah declared as if he found the whole thing very uninteresting.  
Before you could answer you were in Elijah’s arms, the sudden move alarming you a little but not as much as suddenly being shot backwards against the nearest wall.

“Perhaps before you declare you are bored with us all you should try and see if we have anything else to entertain you with.” Elijah trailed off as he sucked at the base of your jaw and pulled away. “By all means have fun with Marcel but I assure you the entertainment here will be more enjoyable.” He growled in your ear and let his fangs play over your neck.


	26. Chapter 26

You laughed as your husband bested his brother. The playful game between Elijah and Klaus had begun early in the morning and was still dragging on. Rebekah and Kol had bets on who was going to win but you could see Elijah tiring.

“This won't last much longer.” You said to Rebekah who let out a light laugh as she watched them move.

“Of course, it never does and Klaus always wins.” Rebekah grinned when she was right and Klaus knocked Elijah’s sword from his hands.

 

As the group started to whoop and aplaude their fight Mikael walked past, pausing to watch you all. The mood plumited, Kol wandered off and Rebekah started to flitter nervously. Klaus sullenly tossed the sword to the ground and stomped off into the woods.

“This will not end well.” Elijah sighed out angrily as Mikael started to follow him. You hesitated before following, finding Elijah, Mikael and Klaus in a confrontation.

 

When Mikael noticed you he approached only to be blocked by Elijah. “I’ve had enough of both of you.” He growled out, knocking against Klaus who fell back to his knees.

Elijah made sure Mikael had left as you helped Klaus to his feet and all of you froze as a rushing sound came towards you.

“Mother says we must meet her quickly. She has a spell we need to partake in.”

 

*******************************************

 

“No!” Elijah gasped as you coughed and collapsed. “(Y/N)! Mother what is happening to her!” Esther didn’t meet her sons gaze as she focused on her other children there was a high chance none of you would have made it through the spell. Losing just you was a miracle to her. But she didn’t say that to Elijah.

She didn’t need to. He could see it in her face as she hushed over Rebekah who was struggling. “Never mind her!” Mikael barked, pulling you from Elijah, dumping you outside before coming back in and forcing him to his knees.

“She’s my wife I won't leave her out there!” Elijah said forcefully before Mikael struck him across the face.

 

“I don’t care Elijah, let those monsters have her. We’ll be better off for it.” Mikael spat out cruely.

When Elijah got the chance he fled. Looking for you throughout the village. Calling, tearing through houses in a blind rage. When he finally accepted he couldn't find you he sunk to his knees and sobbed.

“Elijah....” Rebekah mumbled as she found her brother at the end of his deadly rampage. She didn’t know what to say so she knelt with him, leaning on his shoulder as they both cried and spoke out that they hoped you’d find peace.

 

*******************************

 

“Just one please.” a familiar voice said. Elijah’s blood ran cold and he finished mid sentence. Marcel frowned and glanced around to see what was out of the ordinary. When he saw Elijah watching a woman like she was prey he cleared his throat.

“That woman… Have you seen her before?” Elijah asked Marcel but his tone was anything but predator. It made Marcel feel like he’d imposed himself on a romantic gesture that could rival any love story he’d ever read.

 

“(Y/N)? She harmless, not one of mine but she doesn’t kick up a fuss so we let her stick around. You know her?” Marcel asked. He had never got more from you than you first name or that you were older than him.

“I was married to her.” Elijah insisted.

“Wow, Didn’t know a Mikaelson could settle down.” Marcel joked and glanced over at you as you moved to the next stall. “When did you marry?”

 

“Before I turned. I thought the transition had killed her.” Elijah announced honestly. Marcel froze, thinking over his attitude towards you and a cold panic washed over him for a few seconds when he realised he’d never been in charge when he’d struck his deal with you.

“She’s an original?” Marcel asked cautiously.

“I assume so. If that really is my (Y/N).” Elijah said, smiling a little when he saw Marcel’s panic.

 

Elijah pushed through the crowd to where you were stood in front of a witches stall at the market. Carefully, you observed each item and as you went to pick out a ornate necklace a hand reached for it first.

“You’ve changed your hair.” Elijah said and smiled when you glanced at him before look back again. “(Y/N).”

“Elijah!” You gasped as he raised your hand to his lips, kissing the back of it before stroking your hand gently. “But I… I thought I had found you but it was a group of vampires that thought they were you. I… I assumed you were dead.”

“I thought you’d not made it through the transition.” Elijah admitted, wincing as he thought over how he’d mourned you.

“Is this really you?” You asked breathlessly.

“Oh yeah that’s Elijah Mikaelson alright. Klaus and Rebekah are around here too.” Marcel said as he approached. Your face lit up as he spoke and you looked so happy Elijah lost his breath as he linked his arm with yours for the first time in a thousand years.


	27. Chapter 27

Not only were you human but you were Klaus’ best friend, how the relationship came to pass you had no clue, but befriending the dangerous hybrid wasn’t the top of your problem list. Elijah had, at first been weary of you, soon taking to you like he’d known you for years.

“(Y/N) you look worried.” Elijah hummed as you slid your phone back in your pocket and headed into the living room.

He was at your side in an instant, a hand placed respectfully on your forearms, when you’d finally calmed yourself enough to talk he smiled and kissed the back of your hands.

“Klaus, something happened with Marcel and now he’s paranoid that we’re all against him.” You sighed.

“Isn’t he always?” Elijah muttered.

“He knows Elijah… Thierry and Diego saw us together the other night and they told him.” You were almost in tears trying to think of how to calm Klaus without anyone getting hurt.

“I will talk to him.” Elijah promised. He smiled softly and wiped away your tears and led you to your room, only leaving when he knew you were settled.

*********************************************************************

“(Y/N)!” Klaus’ voice bellowed through the house and you could hear his feet pounding on the stairs as he neared your room.

Elijah appeared in your doorway blocking you from Klaus’ view, however this backfired, angering Klaus even more as he threw Elijah aside and made his way into your room. 

“I assume it’s true then, you chose my brother over me?” He pointed an accusing finger your way and fear lodged it’s self in your throat, calming any sound you tried to make in response.

“Niklaus do you really think (Y/N) of all people would betray you?” Elijah asked calmly.

“Yes because she is in league with you, I have had enough of people thinking they can go behind my back.” Klaus moved and in a second he’d crossed the room to grip your throat tightly as he lifted you off the floor.

“Niklaus, she hasn’t done you any harm.” Elijah said desperately as his voice wavered.  
“You actually like her don’t you brother, did he take your hand like a gentleman (Y/N), there never was a girl that could resist my brother’s charms.” Klaus’ eyes stayed cold even when you started clawing at his hand.

“Niklaus please.” Elijah hissed as tears began to dribble down your cheeks.

The hybrid looked back at you and swallowed, setting you down, refusing to look at you. He left Elijah to gather you into his arms and kiss the bruises that were forming on your neck. You jumped up when Klaus was suddenly back, jamming a dagger into Elijah’s chest, causing you to cry out and cover your mouth with your hands to stop yourself from screaming at Klaus.  
“You can have him back in three weeks.” Klaus snapped as he tugged you from the room so he could move Elijah to the basement.


	28. Chapter 28

Klaus became more irritated with each passing day that you refused to talk to him. He was also to stubborn to end your indignant refusal by removing the dagger from Elijah, meaning it was up to Rebekah to pass messages back and forth.  
“He wants you to go with him to a party with Marcel.” Rebekah grumbled from the doorway.  
“Tell him I said.” Was all you said making Rebekah shake her head as you went back to tell Klaus that you were still not talking to him.

He appeared in your door way with a huff of breath. You refused to look at him as he glared at you, both of you knew your stubbornness matched his and he would have no choice to either continue to fight through your foul mood or give up and let Elijah out of the coffin he was currently ‘stored in’.  
“Let Elijah out and I’ll help you.” You offered.  
“Help me and I’ll lessen the time he’s in there and will allow you to spend time alone with him.” Klaus countered.

“Allow me… you… listen here you irritating…!” You were cut off when Klaus was suddenly in front of you, his fangs bared as he glared down at you.  
“Do not mistake my affection towards you for a free pass to saying what every you like to me Love.” He vanished in a blink of an eye.

*************************************************************************

Refusing to give into Klaus you stormed to your bedroom, waiting for him to leave so you could sneak down to see Elijah. You knew better than to remove the dagger, Klaus would be furious and you knew that Elijah would understand your tactical submission.

When you reached the basement you found the coffin empty. At first you began to panic and wonder what horrid thing Klaus had dreamt up now, hurrying to find Rebekah who seemed to have gone with Klaus.   
“The affect you have on my brother would make a lesser man jealous.” Elijah’s familiar voice had your whole body relaxing in seconds.

Spinning round to face him, you propelled yourself forward as you flung your arms around his neck and buried your face into his chest. Elijah’s hand cupped the back of your head as he pressed a kiss into your hair and inhaled your scent.  
“You’re out?” you mumbled against his chest.  
“It would appear your refusal to lavish attention on your best friend pushed him to far.” Elijah grumbled with a soft sigh.

With a small smile you looked up at Elijah who cocked his head as he inspected you, the hand that had been resting on the back of your neck pulled you forward as his mouth sought yours and his other hand moved to rest on the small of your back while pulling you closer to him.

When you melted into his touch he seemed to relax and deepened the kiss while fisting the back of your shirt and pulled so you were as close to him as you could be while the kiss became heated and hungry.  
He pulled away and gently trailed his fingers through the strands of your hair that fell over your shoulder while examining your face as if he’d never seen anything more beautiful.  
“I feared I’d never see you again.” He whispered before kissing you softly and trailing down your jaw.


	29. Chapter 29

“I’m surprised he hasn’t caught on.” Klaus chuckled as he sipped from his drink and let you rest your head on his shoulders.  
“I don’t know what you mean?” You chuckled and he shot you a look.  
“Because sitting here snuggled up next to me in plain sight of my brother isn’t an attempt to make him jealous?” Klaus glanced at Elijah and smirked when he found his brother pretending not to watch the two of you.

“Fine, he gets all friendly with Hayley, thought I’d show him how it feels.” You huffed and Klaus decided to help you, leaning closer to you until Elijah had enough and stormed out.  
“Well now you have to go and find him.” Klaus watched Elijah leave and winked when you sighed and followed.

************************************************************************

“Elijah!” You sang as you skipped into his bedroom and found him lay against the headboard as he read.  
When he didn’t answer, you pouted and hoped onto the edge of the bed, playing with is tie as the corner of his mouth twitched into a smile, both of you knowing if he looked at you he’d cave immediately.  
“Fine.” You huffed and walked to the next room before smirking to yourself. “I’ll just go and find Klaus.”

Elijah moved in a blur and hoisted you into his arms, wrapping your legs around his waist before surging forward to trap you against the wall. His fangs scraped your neck and he was breathing rapidly.  
“Do you think I don’t know what you’re playing at (Y/N)?” Elijah chuckled as his hands slid under your skirt.  
“If you know what I’m doing, why’re you so mad?” You giggled.

“Because I’m tired of watching you cosy up to Niklaus, by the time I’m done with you you’ll remember who you belong to.” Elijah growled and tore at your shirt.  
His hands skimmed your arms and across your back as he moved to pull your bra off, moving to hold you up with one arm, as he unbuckled his trousers and slid his boxers down. Your soft moan had him smiling as he teased you through your panties before pushing them to the side and slowly pushing into you.  
“’Lijah more.” You begged and you could feel him smiling against your neck as he slowly started moving.

“You’re not in charge now Darling.” He muttered as he nipped at the skin just below your ear and pushed you against the wall so he could grip your hips and hold you in place.  
You were sure one of the shelves behind you cracked but you were to gone to even notice. Elijah encourage every sound you made to get louder and by the time your body was stiffening and your walls clenched around him.

He sucked a kiss into your throat as you gasped and let out a throaty moan as your orgasm hit you and your eyes rolled. He pulled back and watch you ride out your high.  
“If you try it again I won’t be gentle, you’re mine and no one else, next time you use Niklaus to play your game I won’t hesitate to punish you Sweetheart.” Elijah muttered as he stroked a hand through your hair.


	30. Chapter 30

Elijah chuckled as you proposed the idea to him. “You want my family to go with you, to watch movies?” He asked for the second time in the few seconds it took him to cross the room.

“My mother has insisted and she even got my sister to drive down with all of her… kids. Same with my brother.” You said, sounding a little strained.

“Is it the sister or the brother that pops out small demons?” Klaus asked with a laugh as he strolled past.

“My sister. Also… Urm. Kol was specifically requested because the kids liked him so much last time and they were very insistent.” You added awkwardly. You jumped when you turned to find Kol had taken a seat with Elijah and was looking irritated.

 

“I won't go. Those kids are frightning.” Kol grumbled with a shudder.

“Won't go where?” Hayley asked as she wandered through the halls looking for Klaus to hand Hope off to.

“Family movie night now includes vampires.” You sighed and walked over to greet Hope.

 

“Hopefully they’ll come with batteries or your family will be a snack. Jackson has a meeting with the wolves but i’ll come. If that’s alright, it’d do Hope good to play with other kids.” She asked. You nodded and smiled awkwardly as Kol hurried to tell her the horrors of the last time you’d both run into your family and he’d been coerced into going.

 

“Well at least Rebekah and Freya are spared. They went food shopping this morning.” YOu hummed as you sat beside Elijah.

“You and Kol are more nervous about going to your parents than offending Klaus.” He teased as you learnt into him.

“Of course, Klaus isn’t very subtle and you can usually predict what he’ll do… my parents, not so much.” You explained, jumping when Klaus agreed from behind you.

********************************

“Rebekah!” You gasped as she opened the door for you. She yanked you in a little too hard and you stumbled.

“She cornered us at the store. She wouldn’t leave us alone until we agreed to come. She even got Davina and Marcel!” Rebekah hissed, glancing up as Kol passed through but no one else. “Come in then.”

“You know Freya (Y/N) has told me a bit about your family but she never seems to mention you.” Your mother was saying as you followed Rebekah to where they’d been making finger food.

 

“Freya just popped up from studying and needed a lot of… um.” You muttered and trailed off as you glanced at Hayley and Rebekah.

“Rest, she needed a lot of rest because the studying was very draining and so…” Rebekah trailed off and Hayley took a turn.

“She hasn’t spent much time with us. We understand completely and can’t wait for her to be fully rested so we can get to know each other.” Hayley smiled awkwardly while you glanced back to the living room to see Klaus holding Hope above a throng of boisterous children.

 

“Yeah, that’ll stick.” You muttered as Freya began talking about studying history and traveling which seemed to appease the noisiness of your mother and sister. “Why can’t all families be like yours, nice and nor…. I forgot myself for a minute.”

Elijah chuckled and gently put a hand on your waist until your sister set her eyes on him and demanded to be introduced. While he was pulled away Davina tugged you to help untangle Kol from a toy that he’d been caught up in.

 

“Honestly Kol, after a thousand years you’d think you could figure this out yourself.” You huffed and laughed with Davina when he growled out something about playing human.

****************************************

“When they're quiet your family is quite… nice.” Elijah muttered to you.

“You say that as if you like being here.” You whispered back to him. “There’s places you’d rather be.”

Glancing around you could see everyone was engrossed in the movie. Klaus was discussing the reality of it with Marcel. Kol and Davina were making out behind the sofa and Freya, Hayley and Rebekah were huddled up on the smallest seat that would take them so that your sister would stop trying to squish in and talk over the film or prod Hope.

“I would thoroughly enjoy ravishing you at home but we agreed to come.” He mumbled. When you began to fidget he continued, whispering so low it felt like he was sending the words straight from his mind.

“Elijah needs the bathroom, I’ll show him.” You said suddenly and dragged him upstairs.

Once you reached the bathroom you yanked him in, fumbling to undo his belt. “Such little words to make you behave like this. Have I not been paying you enough attention.” He teased. You growled a little under your breath as you pulled him in for a kiss and his whole demeanour changed. “Clearly not.” He muttered as he hoisted you onto the sink.


	31. Chapter 31

You ran as fast as you could, cursing when things slid under your are and a glass jar threatened to escape from your clamped armpit. “She needs them right now don’t you fall!” You said testily as it slipped again.

You hadn't spotted Elijah in your hurry and running into him had the same effect as running into a brick wall. While Elijah, who looked utterly confused, remain still you stopped suddenly, stumbled because you’d knocked the wind out of your body before falling onto your ass as you looked up at Elijah.

 

“Freya said you needed help?” He muttered before gathering the things you dropped.

“Um. No I think I’m ok!” You said as you gathered everything in your arms again. Elijah followed you, picking up things you dropped in your rush.

When you reached Freya she and Rebekah were talking quietly, stopping abruptly when you rushed in, frowning when Elijah followed behind before leaving on his way to where he’d been going before you bumped into him.

 

“So did Elijah help?” Freya asked as you began to sort the ingredients.

 

“If you intended for him to be a brick wall then yes.” You muttered, feeling embraced by the whole situation.

“Oh. Well hopefully you won't bump into him again.” Rebekah hummed, winking at Freya as you.

 

“Do you need more help?” You asked as you sat down, watching Freya work.

“No I don’t think so but I know that klaus wants you, he’s in the Quarter somewhere.” She muttered without looking up at you.

In your rush not to keep Klaus waiting you didn’t spot him dart around the room so you wouldn’t see him. “She’s going?” He asked.

“Yes, Elijah’s meeting Marcel so you’ll need to be quick or run her around.” Freya said with a smile.

 

***************************

 

Klaus chose to run you around, literally. He looked angry whenever you spotted him but every time you got close he vanished in a crowd. You finally decided you’d had enough of chasing him around and ran as fast as you could as soon as you saw him.

“(Y/N)!” Elijah gasped as you ran into him again. He caught you this time and frowned, looking around when you started swearing under your breath.

“I’m supposed to find Klaus but he keeps vanishing.” You complained. Elijah hummed and motioned for you to follow him as he let you go.

 

“It probably isn’t important. If it is he’ll find you, come on you’ve walked quite a way away from the house.” Elijah muttered. He frowned when Klaus was suddenly stalking towards you both and leant on his car to watch whatever dramatics his brother was about to put on.

“You can’t find me and the first thought is to run off?” Klaus snapped and frowned at you.

“I looked everywhere for you!” You wailed and glared back at him.

“Yes I know I was avoiding you but still, you just hurry off, just like that.” He waved his hand in Elijah’s direction.

 

“You. Were. Avoiding. Me?!” You yelped and Klaus raised his eyebrows while Elijah rolled his eyes.

“Oh bloody hell Klaus. This had nothing to do with our plan.” Rebekah said as she appeared behind you.

 

“Well I’m just testing (Y/N)’s loyalties.” He huffed and almost pouted.

“We'll do it another time.” She grumbled, picking you up with ease as she tossed you over Elijah’s car.

“What are you doing!” He gasped at his sister as he caught you princes style.

 

“You’re cute together, I want you to be together so I’m throwing her at you because all the other attempts have failed. Make out and be cute.” She crossed her arms and gave you a look as if she expected you to do exactly as you said.

“You did it! You got them together. Finally.” Marcel muttered as he walked past a double took as he looked at you both.

“I’ve been murdered.” You said dramatically and everyone frowned at you. “Death from a thousand years old vampires shipping you with their brother.” You muttered and hid your face in Elijah’s coat. You peaked back out with the nastiest glare you could muster when Rebekah cooed. Klaus chuckled at the look but chose to chase off the other too when he saw Elijah looking at you curiously.


	32. Chapter 32

“Have you guy noticed something weird with Kol?” You asked Rebekah and Klaus as you wondered into the room. They both looked up at you with blank expressions. “Right, right. It’s Kol… He just seems a little more lurky than normal.” You muttered, gesturing up to the balcony above them.

Elijah strolled past with a book under his nose while Kol snuck after him. You gestured up at him and Rebekah strolled over while snapping her book shut. “This is rather disconcerting.”

 

“Yes, he isn’t usual that sneaky… Well. He’s normally better at it.” Klaus muttered as he watched Kol sneak off and returned to reading his book.

“So you’re just going to leave him with whatever he doing?” You asked them as they returned to their books.

“He’ll get bored eventually.” Klaus assured you.

You frowned and glanced back towards Kol who was now dashing past and giggling to himself. “You’re sure? He’s running around like Muttley.”

 

“Like what?” Rebekah muttered to Klaus as you left to find Davina and find something to do.

“I’ve stopped trying to keep up.” Klaus admitted and they both laughed. He watched as she stood and smiled.

 

“She’s right though. We should check what Kol’s doing.” Rebekah sighed. Klaus gestured for her to go and do it. “You’re not going to help? When he stabs you don’t complain to me.” She said through a sigh, walking off to check on Kol.

 

******************************************************

 

“(Y/N) I don’t have time to help you, have you called Elijah or Rebekah?” Klaus sighed as he threw his attacker out of the window and continued searching through the building.

“Seriously! I just got witch slapped across the Quarter and Davina had to take me to the hospital. I can’t get hold of anyone but Elijah and he’s acting super weird.” You complained.

“(Y/N) I will tell you what I told Hope, my toddler. Daddy is busy with a baddie and has to keep you safe.” He growled and you heard something smash on the other end of the phone. “Now can’t you just get a taxi and we’ll deal with it later?”

 

“Ok first you told a toddler to get a taxi?!” You sighed dramatically. “Second… please never say Daddy in my presence ever again.”

“Fair enough, I need to pull someone’s head off so I’m hanging up.” He said and the line went dead.

“What is going on with these crazy vampires! It’s like when Jackson and all the wolves went nuts before the storm last month… is there…?” You trailed off and Davina shook her head.

 

She started to list possible reasons for their behaviour and stopped suddenly. Her mouth dropped open a little as you turned to see Elijah waiting for you two at the nurse’s desk.

“Did you burn all his suits because he said he’d give you to Marcel if you did that… you’re used to Michaelson luxury. You once stabbed someone with a cake fork because they got your order wrong! Marcel would never let that fly.” Davina hissed as she looked Elijah up and down.

“It’s weird… like he ran real fast at Kol. OH!” You turned to Davina who facepalmed and shook her head. “And in my defence I stabbed Damon who totally deserved a forking for being a total arse.”

 

“When vampires run at each other at top speed they do not morph into one!” She muttered as she looked back at you.

“You sure it kinda looks like Kol in Elijah’s… oh crap.” You finished as you realised what was going on.

“Please tell me that is not Kol in Elijah.” Davina grumbled as she gripped your arm and walked over to him. You both cringed as had made a gesture with his hand. “God i’m realising how old he is.”

 

“What how old your crazy ancient boyfriend is? He made his brother into a suit. OH! If Elijah dies that’s going in his eulogy. He loved suits so much he became one, and was worn by his brother.” You grinned as Davina gave you a creeped out look.

“Sometimes you look normal and then you speak and I remember why you’re with the Mikaelsons.” She muttered before stopping in front of Elijah, or rather Kol. “You all look normal.”

“I will have you know i’m not ancient.” Kol huffed. You giggled and nodded, rolling your eyes as Kol compelled the doctors to let you go. “You need a pick me up?”

 

“Ew get Elijah’s arm away from me you weirdo!” You huffed and batted Kol away from your face as he shoved his arm towards your mouth.

“This is so disturbing!” Davina complained as she watched the two of you interact. “Where did Elijah go?”

“Yeah that’s a good question. I’m gonna get second hand parenting from Klaus and Rebekah for this.” You grumbled, knowing that even if it was a little funny you’d be in a heap of trouble if you couldn’t point them in the direction of Elijah.

 

“Um… Well.” Kol hummed and winced as you all piled into Elijah’s car which was now filled with wrappers from fast food chains and diners around New Orleans and a few blood bags.

“I literally spoke to Elijah two hours ago and it looks like you’ve lived in his car for years.” You scoffed. Kol shrugged and grinned at you over his shoulder.

 

****************************************************

 

“(Y/N) why is Elijah not in a suit?” Camille asked as she sat with you, helping you with some emotional thing that Klaus had asked her to do. You didn’t really pay attention to what she did in the sessions but Klaus would always say something about a well adjusted such and such. He rambled on and on so you never caught the end of his speeches.

“Oh that? Kol peeled him.” You muttered as you glanced up from the questionnaire she was giving you.

“Peeled him?” She asked dubiously. Klaus strolled in and walked over to greet the two of you, double taking when he saw Elijah.

 

“Why?” He asked shortly. You rolled your eyes and gave him the sam answer you’d given Camille.

“Why is Kol wearing Elijah’s suit and yelling about murdering Kol? It seems rather redundant but I assume someone has done something.” Rebekah finished with a kind smile in your direction but it was clear that everyone thought you were behind the situation.

“Why always blame the super strong, blood guzzling girl who likes fire huh. This isn’t my work.” You blurted out.

 

“I admit it does seem a little above your usual mischief… no combustions or concussions. No one has a fork stuck in them.” Rebekah mumbled and glanced at Klaus who frowned at Elijah.

“Kol? Are you in Elijah?” Klaus asked and frowned when you started sneaking out of the courtyard. “Not another step.”

“But I started a fight I should really keep an eye on.” You said quickly.

“You were playing with witches all morning and you are just a pest. Which one of you has swapped Kol and Elijah?” Klaus said firmly.

 

“To be clear I was attacked.” You grumbled. Kol grinned and shrugged.

“All in good fun brother, no harm has come to Elijah.” Kol said as he skipped down the stairs.

“Nah, all the harms gone right to your face. Ohh. See that’s who I was in a fight with earlier.” You pointed out of the courtyard to a furious Elijah fighting your new enemy.

“Ooh. Kol I would swap back now before she does some more damage. She put you in the hospital?” She asked you and you nodded, pouting as she hugged you and cooed.

 

“Don’t give her sympathy, she started the fight!” Kol scoffed as he rushed to catch his brother and swap their bodies back.

“In my defence she said some horrible stuff about Hayley and Hope. All I did was point out she’s the equivalent of a human Capri-Sun.” You muttered which made everyone, including Camille snort out a laugh as they tried to keep their composers.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Not smut but still smutty, Klaus ripping into Twilight, Elijah being a weird horny vampire stalker

You smiled when someone sent over a drink. With a glance of confusion you went to had it to Rebekah before the bartender corrected you. Elijah smiled with amusement. Normally they were the ones that spoiled you.

As the night went on, Rebekah found something to entertain her, while you went on to chat with the person who had brought you a drink. Elijah was keeping an eye on you and every now and then you’d pull him into your conversation.

“Elijah you look so out of place.” You giggled and loosened his tie, unbuttoning the top if his shirt.

“I do apologise.” He muttered sarcastically, smiling when you rolled your eyes and turned back to the man who was now trying to gain your attention again.

Elijah had been particularly fond of you. The two of you were close, so close he’d often threatened Klaus to protect you. At first assumption he assumed the man, who was dramatically telling you an absurd story, was trying to take you home. But the unsettling doubt sunk in. There was no reason to assume anything but for some reason the longer you chatted with him the more irritable Elijah was becoming.  
You laughed and flirted while letting the man lead you out of the bar. “Elijah!” you yelped when he suddenly caught the man by the throat and almost growled at him all in a blur.

“Was I interrupting.” He asked calmly and let the man go, watching him scurry off.

“No, nothing.” You sighed out sarcastically and frowned at him.“You should a little nicer or you’ll get a reputation.”

“I already have a reputation Sweetheart.” He muttered as he strolled towards you and tangled his hand in your hair as he walked you back against the wall. “I’m not entirely sure you really want me to be nice.”  
“Well nice for a Mikaelson so you know… no snapping teeth.” You snapped your teeth at Elijah who chuckled and leant in, humming as your body tensed as his nose brushed against your neck.

“Are you sure you want that, I don’t think you do.” He muttered against your skin as he dragging his blunted teeth against the skin of your neck, forcing a whimpered moan to escape you. “That's what I thought.”

In a flash Elijah moved you out of the street and down a side road that no one would spot you. Kissing you roughly and tugging your bottom lip through his teeth. Your fingers raked at his hair as he continued to kiss you and tease your skin.

“Really Elijah, I didn’t think you would be the one to have a lady in the streets.” Rebekah chuckled, wiping blood from her mouth as she strolled over and ‘rescued’ you from Elijah.  
“I assume you enjoyed your meal?” He asked as his fingers brushed the back of your neck and the tingle of being hunted ran through you as the hairs on your neck stood on end.

“It was delightful, as I’m sure yours would have been.” She smiled knowingly at you when your eyes remained blown while you tried to avoid looking directly at Elijah.  
“I wouldn’t know I never got down far enough to taste.” He drawled out and your whole body jolted as you almost squeaked.  
“Elijah your jealousy would be entirely to much for (Y/N).” Rebekah offered protectively and pulled you away from Elijah’s hand to give you enough space to recover some sense or control.

He frowned as his sister led you away. He wasn’t jealous. He simply couldn’t take the idea of the man you’d chosen being the one to do all the things that flashed through his mind as you smiled at him. He groaned at the thought of your voice that had him at your beck and call, moaning and begging for him. His name whimpered as your body arched into his hands.

His teeth and worn hands running over delicately soft skin. Your willingness to be pliable to his every need. After clearing his throat and gaining some control over himself he headed home, pleased to find everyone had left but the sound of your heartbeat told him you were sleeping.

“Elijah.” you whimpered as he walked past your door. For a moment he paused and opened your door, watching carefully to check if you were awake. The breeze rolled through your open window as you lay spread on your bed, the sheets almost covering you but not enough to hide your night shirt clinging to you, one leg exposed as the sheet pooled between your legs.

He stepped into the room silently and brushed his thumb over your lips, still swollen from his prior onslaught of kisses. When you moaned for him again he stroked across your cheek and down his neck.

Someone cleared their throat and a delighted Klaus stood in the doorway. “Watching a girl sleep how… modern of you, I believe the new agey vampires exit through the window as well and they sparkle which is all very exciting.” He taunted smugly.

“I wanted to check if she was alright.” Elijah muttered which was half true, he had at first thought you were afraid and calling for him.

“Yes well, I imagine nearly being devoured by an Original is rather traumatic.” Klaus sighed with a chuckle.

“Bloody hell what are you two doing in here!” Rebekah scolded as she found the both looking down on you as you slept. “It is disturbing how comfortable she is with us.”

“(Y/N) was dreaming of Elijah and our brother ever the gentleman, came to check on her.” Klaus declared quietly. “He may be about to burst into a sparkling display of bad choices and horribly written lines.”

You moaned and rolled in your sleep making all three of the Mikaelsons’ freeze and shuffled out of the room. “Do not, invade her dreams!” Rebekah snapped at Elijah who glanced back at you after she left.

“What do you think you’re doing in that head of hers, brother?” Klaus asked, taunting as ever. He smiled when Elijah seemed even more curious and leant on your doorframe.


	34. Chapter 34

Elijah sighed as he strolled through the Compound, mind set on finding a drink and relaxing. He stopped when he walked past your room, stepping back a few paces to he could peek in. You sat on the balcony looking down at the festival and the shows going on that day as you fanned yourself lazily and let out a sleepy sigh.

 

“Is that my shirt?” He asked smiling when you jumped and glanced over at him.

 

“I… well… Per… Yes?” you stuttered and he smiled again as he motioned as if to ask if he could join you.

 

“Don’t worry, it suits you.” He chuckled when you blushed viciously and went to get changed before returning to sit with you.


	35. Chapter 35

“What’s wrong?” Elijah asked as you burst into the house and ran up the stairs, he watched as you threw yourself onto your bed and started sobbing.

“Go away.” You wailed and drew your Rebekah and Klaus from their rooms.

“Oh, dear that’s a broken-hearted cry if I ever heard one.” Your aunt muttered carefully.

“(Y/N) what happened?” Elijah asked and sat next to you, stroking your hair as you turned your head to look at him.

“He dumped me for someone else.” You wailed and moved to pull you into a tight hug.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got you.” Elijah hummed and rubbed circles into your back as your arms slid around his neck and you sobbed into his jacket.


	36. Chapter 36

“(Y/N)? Hello?” Damon called as he strolled through the huge house. “Little human… the monsters here.” He continued. Elijah shot out of nowhere and pinned Damon to the wall.

“You’re not a very scary monster.” Elijah taunted as you ran down the stairs.

“Don’t kill him!” You said as you reached them.

“I could.” Elijah offered, smiling at you as you shook your head and let him go.

“He’s well trained.” Damon said, impressed, flinching when Elijah growled at him and flashed his fangs. “In a way, that’s a compliment. It shows dedication.” He rolled his eyes as Elijah kissed you and watched you lead Damon out of the house.


	37. Chapter 37

“You’ve done well for yourself.” Elijah said and you turned to see him making himself comfortable on your sofa.

“Well I have finally figured out the key to my success.” You sighed and fixed yourself a drink.

“Really? What would that be?” He asked curiously and stood, fixing his jacket as he stood.

“When I’m as far away from you as possible.” You sighed, motioning for him to leave. The two of you held each other's gaze, centuries of conflict and emotion burning in one look.


	38. Chapter 38

You felt the prickle of being hunted, stalked like prey, as you wandered through New Orleans. Ignoring it on the assumption that Elijah was still following you, despite telling him not to.

“Well, if it isn’t Elijah Mikaelson’s pet.” A voice sneered from behind you. Before you could turn and answer they were tossed aside in a blur.

“Elijah I don’t need you watching over me all the time!” You said through gritted teeth.

“Clearly you do.” He sighed and looked at you as you started to storm off to get away from him. “You belong to me and you need to accept it.” He called after you.


	39. Chapter 39

“Something is going on at the quarter.” You said quickly as you dragged Klaus and Rebekah away from the meal. “I didn't want to tell anyone and ruin the day but I need help to reset the shield spells I did.”

“Is anything wrong?” Elijah asked when he realised the three of you had split off from the group.

“Nothing that (Y/N) can’t handle.” Klaus said, clearly irritated that you hadn’t told him what was going on when he asked that morning.

“Well, i’m sure (Y/N) has her reasons for not asking for help.” Elijah said with a smile.

“We can do this guys. No one dies tonight.” You said to break the tension. “I just need a drop of your blood from each of you. It should hold whatever it if off until tomorrow afternoon. Marcel’s working on what it is at the moment.”

“Remember when we found her and she didn't even know what witches were.” Rebekah said with a glance to her brothers.

“She works hard, clearly helping her has paid off.” Elijah said and smirked as he glanced at Klaus. “That and Klaus’ decision to not snack on her.”


	40. Chapter 40

“What’re you doing here (Y/N)?” Elijah asked carefully as he noticed you slouched against the wall near him.

“Marcel convinced me that in the season’s spirit I should assist you. I don’t much care for the baby or her mother. Marcel can be persuasive.” You snapped, glaring at him what his eye caught on the few scrapes that were still healing. He wondered to what extent Marcel’s convincing had become a beating.

“Well then, seeing as you’ve finally decided to be civil.” Elijah offered with an amount of faye encouragement he would have a standing ovation, if there had been an audience watching over the two of you.

“So you want the babe protected?” You asked quickly.

“Hayley too. I understand if it’s difficult for me to ask but…” He tried not to roll his eyes when he could almost taste the bitterness that poured from you.

“Well your brother did always say my thieves code was his favourite. She is a thief after all.” You took Elijah’s hand after setting out a crude bowl and ingredients. It took little time to chanel the power you needed from Elijah.

“You and I on the same team. It must be Christmas.” He muttered as he watched you, finding a fond reminiscent memory of watching you perform spells in the past. He glanced up when Hayley nervously edged towards the room you were both in and frowned.

“There, Klaus’ baby is safe.” You said and smirked when Hayley’s eyes fixed on the bowl as she frowned in confusion.

“Thank you. I appreciate you helping my daughter.” She muttered without looking at you.

“It’s a pleasure to help Klaus protect his child and it gave me a chance to even the playing field..” you said with a cold glare before grinning wickedly. “Do that you husband for his blood. Alpha blood helps the spell take tremendously.” You vanished with a laugh as the colour drained from her face and Elijah had to grab Hayley to stop her attacking you.


	41. Chapter 41

“I need you to help me set up for Christmas.” You said to Elijah who paused mid sip as he enjoyed his tea. Klaus chuckled and shot you a look of amusement as Elijah fixed you with a look that made you uneasy.

“You want me to help you with Christmas decorating?” Elijah asked excitedly and stood abruptly.

“Urm… Yes?” You Said wearily before Elijah suddenly darted off. “Interesting reaction. But what does it mean?”

“It means he’s going to get the Christmas binder.” Klaus said with an almost gleeful devliment.

“Christmas Binder?” You asked as Klaus led the way downstairs. Your jaw dropped when you found Elijah had already retrieved a huge tree from, somewhere, and had started comparing tiny balbals which he informed you were tiny samples for colour testing.

“Well I’ll leave you to it.” Klaus said and you shot him a dirty look as he shooed you towards Elijah’s pile of binders so you could pick out your desired colour scheme and start matching the best items together.


	42. Chapter 42

“Mom, this isn’t working.” Your daughter complained as she flipped through the list of spells you’d marked out in the grimoire to practise.  
“Just work at it. You’ll see.” You said encouragingly, smiling when she sighed but nodded in agreement.  
“You know things would be easier if I’d ended up a vampire.” She muttered under her breath as she laid out the spell, holding her hands out and muttering the words to light the candles on the table around her.  
“Maybe so but you wouldn't be the same!” You cooed and left the room.

You rushed back a few hours later when shattering and breaking alerted you to someone else in the house. “(Y/N)!” You shouted as you realised she wasn’t in the kitchen where you’d left her. Without hesitating you grabbed for the spell books looking for a spell to find her before anything else could happen.

“Here’s another, kill her or we’ll have to deal with the girls dad.” Someone called as they headed into the kitchen. You flung your hand out with a piercing glare as knives flew across the room, embedding deep enough for the wooden handles to stake their hearts.

What felt like hours later there was a familiar voice calling your name. “Elijah?” You said wearily and frowned when he looked around, waiting to be invited in despite being able to step into the threshold.  
“I was wondering why (Y/N) hadn’t arrived yet.” He said calmly. Of course he was ever the gentleman at a time when you wanted to throw him out and get rid of him.  
“Something came up.” You said and turned to leave but he rushed inside and gave you a stern look once you realised he was now in front of you.

“What has happened?” He asked quickly.  
“Someone broke in. Vampires and maybe someone else. I don’t know but they have (Y/N). I don’t know how they got in but I can’t find her. I need to concentrate.” You muttered. He sighed and rested a hand on your shoulder. Things were still awkward between you.  
“You should have said. I’ll try and find her.” Elijah assured you.

************************************************

After searching for some time and with Freya’s help you managed to narrow down your daughter’s location. Of course Elijah insisted that he and Klaus go in together because ‘if he was to perrish she should at least have her mother.’  
“You know he still loves you despite all the awkwardness.” Rebekah offered chipperly.  
“You mean how you and you brother’s tried to steal my daughter away from myself and my coven?” You asked her snidely.  
“Well you were being awfully difficult.” She snapped back. Freya flinched, she was given a free pass to visit her niece, something she knew was only granted with strained graciousness on account of her being a witch, she’d never have the stomach to snap at you like Rebekah does.

“Mom?” You daughter called as Elijah carried her out of the building. He let her go and she rushed to hug you.  
“Are you alright?” You asked as you hugged her tight.  
“I’m fine, I just want to go home.” She said against your shoulder. Elijah sighed and glanced at his siblings who had been quick to accuse you for her lack of appearance at the Mikaelson home.  
“Let’s get you home then.” Elijah said, willing to wait until she was ready to visit the family, unwilling to push her and lose all contact.


	43. Chapter 43

“This is nonsense.” You complained. Klaus rolled his eyes but said nothing while Kol watched your irritation with a delightful amusement. “Why would you attack them if you need her for your cure?” You hissed at Klaus who opened his mouth to argue but shut it again.  
“All a bit of fun I suppose.” Kol said cheerfully.  
“In the thousand years I’ve known you I've never been more disappointed in you.” You snapped and put your hands on your hips.  
“You know that would sting a lot more if you didn’t say it at least three times a century.” Klaus muttered as he poured himself a drink.

“Why are you two bothering my wife?” Elijah asked with a sigh.  
“You can’t think the way he’s going about this is… is acceptable.” You complained.  
“I do not but when has anyone been able to control Klaus?” He answered, glancing at you when you scoffed.  
“I have! Since we were children, it’s really not hard if you just try a little harder.” You said firmly which made Klaus almost giggle at your irritation as he left, drink in hand.

************************************************************

“I’m done.” You said to Elijah who caught up with you as you tried to walk away.  
“What do you mean, done?” Elijah asked and you let out a short, biting laugh.  
“I am tired of competing with Tatia. Your family is obsessed with her and her descendants.” You snapped as you paced the room, contemplating just walking away.  
“What could you possibly mean?” Elijah snapped.

“I’m not an idiot Elijah. Something is clearly going on between you and Elena. It’s as if you have as little self control as Klaus when it comes to them!” You snapped and glared at him.  
Elijah sighed, glancing to the door as if he planned on leaving rather than talking it through. “I’m leaving.”

He grumbled under his breath as you stalked to your room, grabbed the few sentimental items you kept track of and started rushing to the door. “You can’t just leave!” Elijah complained as he followed you, he made no attempt to deny his involvement with Elena.  
“Bekkah if you need me I’ll be in New Orleans. You two do try and keep yourselves from murdering the town.” You said as you glided past them and out of the house.


	44. Chapter 44

“You’re not going to convince me.” you said, peeking over you book at Klaus who looked at you s if he were admiring a piece of art.  
“I’m aware of your stubbornness. I do happen to be sharing you with my brothers. Considering the trouble you had last time you were in Mystic Falls… how do you intend to convince Kol to let you go?” Klaus asked curiously.

When you looked up from your book again he gave you a half smile and nodded, rolling his eyes. “I’m not telling you. Elijah asked a similar question about you. No doubt Kol will ask the same one over dinner? I thought you knew better than to fight my stubbornness.” You laughed lightly when he held his hands up and sighed.  
“I am just as stubborn as you, I thought I might try.” He grinned when you huffed, shaking you head as you got up from your seat and headed in from the garden.

You’d almost finished your room, draped happily on your bed, when you head an angry shout.  
“Kol.” Elijah said testily.  
“You’re both just letting her go, off, alone to Mystic Falls!” He shouted glancing between his brothers who looked equally irritated.  
“Brother you do seem to forget that (Y/N), as sweet and willing to help as she is, is more stubborn than any of us. Besides, we ll know you’ll tro off with her.”  
“I will not! I’m putting a stop to this!” Kol snapped, glancing from Klaus to you as you reached the foot of the stairs.

“You’re not going to let me g? But my friends need me!” You asked sweetly.Elijah ttted as you gave Kol your best puppy dog eyes, pouting just slightly, drawing an amused chuckle from Klaus.  
“I won't stop you from going if you have to.” Kol said in defeat and hugged you, stroking you hair as Klaus shot a grin at Elijah.  
“I taught her that.” He whispered to Elijah who shook his head and strolled out of the room.

*********************************************************

“You still haven't heard from her?” Elijah asked Klaus who was angrily painting using the blood of a vampire who’d been talking about you in the Quarter.  
“If I had do you think I would be here?” Klaus snapped and stabbed at the canvas.  
“Kol left a while ago, he seems intent on tracking her down.” Elijah muttered, glancing at his phone.

“He is right of course, we shouldn’t have let her go. Nothing good happens in Mystic Falls.” Klaus snapped as he paused, brush in hand as he leant back on his feet.  
“She is surrounded by vampires, werewolves and witches, all of whom are her close friends. She cannot be in such dire danger, perhaps she is simply distracted.” Elijah muttered.  
Klaus scoffed and sht a glar over his shoulder at Elijah before turning back to his painting.

“Come now brother, we both know she checks in with you all day, the two of you debat philosophy and the meaning of life it's self. Why check in with me, I’m only needed for fun that Kol is to safe to whip up with his spells and curiosity's.” Klaus stood and seemed more worried than Elijah had estimated. “I’m sure you’ll be the first to hear from her. Left her constant texts to your phone have stopped because she’s gotten bored of us. I imagine she’d find the Salvatores an exciting challenge.”

“Niklaus that is ridiculous, you paranoia is clearly getting to you.” Elijah opened his mouth to toss another insult at Klaus but a choked cough caught their attention at the same time.  
“Freya!” Kol called. Klaus and Elijah were beside him in seconds.

You were badly injured, some kind of spell was working it’s way up your side from a bleeding wound. Klaus cleared the table so Kol could set you down as Freya and Rebekah rushed to see what was happening.

Klaus and Elijah glanced at each other a moment passed between them and all arguments were settled in an instance.  
“The Gilmore by my bed. Get it.” Kol said to Rebekah who nodded and darted off. “Elijah, Klaus, hold her down.”  
Klaus rushed to gently press on your shoulders, muttering to you s you faded in and out of consciousness, Elijah held down the arm Kol had let go of, rubbing gentle circles onto your palm s he watched his sisters follow Kol’s orders.

“Whatever it was took the other two. Damon went to find them but Stefan was bringing her back. I took (Y/N) and h doubled back.” Kol explained.  
“Well once she’s well I can go and find whatever did this. Or send Damon flowers if he gets it first.” Klaus grumbled.  
“We can all find whatever she was after. Once she’s better.” Elijah said firmly.


End file.
